The Things I'd Do To You
by ISntSheLovely0007
Summary: JEMMA. Jay & Alex are partners and trying to solve the case of who murdered Paige Michealchuck. Jay finds himself falling for the girl (Emma) who is engaged to the guy they think might of done it. Can Jay get her to trust him and leave her fiance before it's too late? Most importantly, has she fallen for him too?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jay Hogart walked into the restricted area with his partner, Alex Nunez, and looked around. They came in from the rain outside, and he wore his usual black XL windbreaker, with a shirt and jeans, and his classic backwards hat that would of made him look like he was still in highschool if he didn't get away with it for being so good looking, tall, and **lean**. His brown hair peaked a little out from the sides and he had these lips that you could swear an artist drew themselves for how perfect and full like they were. He also had looked like he hadn't slept, and there was a little scruff of a short boxed beard for not being shaved for about a week.

He cleared his throat as he gazed over the murder scene.

"Shouldn't of ate before I came," he joked, his eyes twinkling with humor but caught Alex's firey glare.

His police badge hanged off a long chain around his neck. Alex wore hers on her belt, under her white tank top. Over her tank top was a black blazer and also wore black pants, she also had long raven black hair that stopped just under her collarbone . Alex was almost his height, a good looking girl but also had an attitude so tough you weren't sure if you should even look her way. She was also lesbian, you know, besides the bi moments she had when she still got jealous of whoever Jay dated. Lets just say they use to date, and Jay wasn't very faithful. He'd been this with many women, but Alex was the only one who succeeded in making his life hell after he did it to her. Lesson learned. Alex was now only his partner, and one of his best friends...who bitched a lot.

Together they looked around the swanky apartment they walked into. It was decorated with rich colors and expensive looking items. The bedroom of the place was done in muted colors and the bedding was an ivory color now stained with dark crimson. The woman's body lay sprawled on the bed, half naked and brutally murdered.

A younger officer walked up to Jay and Alex. "She died around 3 AM this morning. From what the coroner on sight can see, she was stabbed thirty or more times."

"What's her age?" Alex asked.

"About 23, maybe 25."

"Who found her?"

"Her boyfriend. Said he came over this morning to check on her when she didn't call him at their usually appointed time." The young officer pointed to a man in his early thirties talking to another officer.

Jay glanced at the man with narrowed eyes. "He have an alibi?"

"Don't know, sir. Nash has been talking to him."

"Thanks." Alex said, but Jay left without another word to take one more look at the dead woman and then headed over to talk to the boyfriend.

"Mind if we ask you some questions?" Jay asked while sizing him up. Didn't _look _like a killer, but those were the ones who usually were.

The man looked up, slightly dazed and nodded. "Uh, sure."

"I'm not finished." snapped Ellie Nash, the red head whose job was to always write down the statements of suspects or witness'. She had red hair that was cut in a shoulder length bob, she was petite and pale, with big green emerald eyes. Looked more like a reporter really, little Miss Nancy Drew.

"You are now." Jay taunted with a quick grin ever so sarcastic and impatient. Alex took over for him, getting Ellie to leave while taking her small note book for information. Jay went to it, "What time did you make it over here this morning? Mr.." he leaned over to Alex who flipped Ellie's book in, "Mason."

"Spinner." the guy corrected and then coughed awkwardly. It didn't mattered..he was just so use to correcting people because he hated his real name.

"Alright, Spinster.." Jay mocked.

Spinner got the hint and went on, "I got here about…. I don't know, an hour or so ago. Paige calls me every morning at six to wake me up."

"How long did that go on?" Alex asked.

"About a month after we first met."

"When was that?"

"About forever ago. She's my highschool sweetheart."

"How did you get in?"

"I have a key. We have keys to each others' apartments."

"Did you see her at all last night?" Jay asked.

Spinner looked so distraught, "No. She called me at eight last night and said that she was working late, so pizza night was cancelled."

"Did she work late a lot?" as Jay questioned this, the guy looked a little taken aback by the question. "What?"

"Did she work late nights a lot?"

"Sometimes." Spinner paused. "She was Senator Ashoona's personal assistant. It was more frequent the last six months because the Senator is up for re-election next year." Jay and Alex glanced at each other knowingly, Jay lifted an eyebrow. The boyfriend caught the look and knew what it meant. "No! Paige would **never** do that. She wanted to get married on a beach. We were talking about getting married."

"How long did she work for the Senator?"

Spinner was really on the verge of crying now. "I-I don't know. It's been a while."

"Do yo-" Jay was cut off by Alex.

"Okay, we can take it from here. We're very sorry for your loss." she finished speaking and gave Jay a look to give the guy a break.

Jay scoffed but did so, nodding as a 'thankyou' to Spinner and walked away with Alex.

"You know he didn't do it, right?" Alex said to Jay, walking back out the building to his car. Jay had drove with his famous orange honda civic. 

It was dark out, and still softly spitting rain. Jay stopped before he opened his car door to peer over the car at Alex, "I know. The guy just bugged me with that god awful nickname." he nodded at Alex curiously, "which would you rather be called? _Spinner _or **Ashoona**?"

Alex couldn't help but snicker and got into the car without answering Jay's stupid questions. He was full of them. But hell, she couldn't lie and had to admit Jay was good at what he did for a living. You know what they say, to catch a criminal you had to be one. Jay was no killer, mind you, he had just use to be a really good car theif until FEDS got him but organised a deal which ended up him working for and with them. Jay was only 26 and had caught 5 serial killers, 3 bank robbers and too many to count small time thieves.

Across town, A blonde sat at her kitchen table in her three bedroom apartment that she shared with her other two best girl friends. She was a beautiful girl, in her early twenties. She had long blonde hair with lots of layers that naturally flipped in and out. She had a nice tan and wore a tank top that flattered that. It wasn't the only thing it 'flattered', as her shirt grazed tightly around her firm round breasts and hugged the hips of her toned body. When she got up to grab a glass of water, you saw how model like tall she was, and how hour glass her figure was.

Emma Nelson was a knock out, only she cared more about stuff like work. You should of seen her in highschool, guys didn't understand how a nerd could be so hot. She didn't think much about boyfriends, not until senior year. Then came college, and she loosened up a bit more.. and then she met Kelly Ashoona.

Emma was a 23 year old designer, and very known for her talent, and no it wasn't because she was dating the senators son now (Kelly).. She truly had the skills and was a hard working girl. She had just been hired by a big time movie producer who wanted her to decorate his entire house he had just bought. If she did a good job on this, she would get even more big time customers which meant more money and more acclaim and she would finally be Emma Nelson, Interior Designer instead of Emma Nelson, Kelly Ashoonas fiancée.

She was engaged to Senator Henry Ashoonas son, Kelly. At the time she had met Kelly, she hadn't known who he was nor cared for his father, but she knew who his father at least was. Kelly had been so sweet though, inviting her to walk around with him since they were both new to the University..but for a while, she just didn't like him _like that._

That had been almost two years ago. How he managed to get her to accept his proposal, she'll never know. He was very good at getting his own way with his charm though. He had gotten her by singing outside her place with a guitar (So corny, she knew. But she never had a guy work so hard to get her attention).

Manny Santos, Emma's roommate and best friend, entered the kitchen. She was more petite and a lot more sassy and wild than Emma. She was what guys called 'easy', but she had a beautiful heart and was generally very sexy too with her long trademark brown hair and her curvy hips. It's not like she was looking to be held down right now either so didn't care what those guys said, half of them were out raged when she didn't want to date them anyways so that's why they said those things. Don't get her wrong, she was a true romantic at heart, she just hadn't met the one and let her heart get stomped on too much in highschool and college. She deserved some fun!

Emma's other roommate was Bianca, who was 2 years younger than them (21) but you wouldn't guess it by how mature and independent she was. She had this control over guys, old and young, kind of like Manny but was less of a romantic. She didn't believe in love, just sex. She had soft dark brown hair that was always loosely curled, kinda like beach waves, and stopped just after her shoulders. She wore hoop earrings in her ears a lot. Manny had met her first in a club when looking for a roommate. Bianca was a bartender and showed interest in moving in since she had just kicked her ex out and couldn't pay her last houses rent. She never thought she'd grow the friendship she did with Manny nor Emma. It took longer for Emma and her to become friends though. Of course, Manny and Bianca bonded quick because they both loved going out, boys, and getting wasted. Emma didn't, and that use to confuse Bianca on how she could be Manny's best friend. Emma may of been a little jealous of their new friendship as well, since knowing and practically being Mannys other half since kids. But when Emma found Bianca crying on their bathroom floor from another fight with her ex, Emma had shown her real true self and had marched right up to the ex of Biancas and scared the guy away so bad, he had moved to Alberta. Being the senators sons girl friend had it's perks. Bianca never heard from the guy again, and she saw Emma in another light. The three girls had been inseparable ever since! Even though both Bianca and Manny complained a lot that Emma's boyfriend was so _boring. _The two loved dragging her out to parties and clubs.

ANYWAYS!

Emma had walked back to the kitchen table as Manny grabbed a glass of water this time and watched Emma gather up everything that she needed for the day at Mr. Jeremiahs house. Manny smirked knowingly as Emma began to panic and looking like she had lost something.

"Em, you're fine. Everything is in your bag."

"Are you sure? I don't remember putting those drawings in there." feared Emma. She was a VERY organized and maybe a some-what controlling person. Everything had to be perfect.

"I put them in there." Manny promised.

"You're positive?"

"More than positive."

Emma eyed her warily for a moment then nodded as if she could read Manny's memories. "Ok, then let's go"

Manny beamed. Had I mentioned she was an actress? Not a very known one, okay maybe not even a little known, but Emma had introduced her to Joey Jeremiah and he liked what he saw.

...most men did.

Jay sat at his desk the next day and went over the morgue papers that had been placed on his desk along with the Paige Michealchuck case file. Supposedly, she had been an all around great person besides the fact she still acted like the Queen B she was in highschool. Her own friends said it, not him. She got high grades all through school , was popular, a top rate college, graduated with honors in political law, struggled for a little while before she finally got into Senator Ashoona's camp and quickly climbed the ranks to become his PA.

Spinner had agreed to come in for more questioning and had admitted that he had thought for a while that Paige was having an affair with the Senator, Henry. In Spinners statement, he said that he and Paige hadn't had sex in two months. The morgue reports confirmed that she had been having an affair because she had been five weeks pregnant at the time of her death. Now the question that remained was: Who was she sleeping with? And Jay had a pretty good idea as to who it was. He already had on his coat, but grabbed his hat on and walked out the door.

Alex walked over to him holding two cups of coffee. "What's up?"

"I want to question Senator Henry, or even his other family members."

"Why?"

Jay handed her the morgue reports and took the cup of coffee she offered him. "Spinner said she had started working late nights about five months ago and they steadily increased. About two months ago, they stopped having sex."

"So?"

Jay sighed and rolled his eyes. "Don't you read the reports? She was five weeks pregnant. So, whoever's kid that is, it's not Spinsters."

"Unless he's lying.."

Jay snickered, "Trust me, Lex, men don't lie about how long it's been since they've had sex with their girlfriends."

"Yeah they do!"

"Ok, men don't lie about how long it's been since they've had sex with their girlfriends if they're a suspect for said girlfriend's murder." Jay corrected himself.

"And we're questioning the Senator because…..?"

Jay raised his eyebrows at her like she was dumb. "Come on? Hot affair with older, powerful guy. I think he's the one she was having the affair with. And being that the Senator's up for reelection next year and Paige was pregnant, probably with his kid, gives him a motive for killing her."

"Jay Hogart to the rescue. I really should get you some tights and a cape."

"Just buy me beer after this and we'll call it even."

Senator Henry Ashoona lived in a huge sprawling mansion. He had worked hard to get to the position he was at today and he had worked even harder to secure his future in his son. Kelly Ashoona would one day be in his position, or more so he hoped. It was an unbearable goal he put over his sons head who wasn't as 'driven' as his father Henry was.

But the Ashoona's could get anything they wanted.

Unfortunately, both the Ashoona's men had wanted Paige Michealchuck and now they were wrapped up in a murder investigation for her death. At the moment, Henry was in his parlor talking to two other cops and his relationship with her.

"Poor girl." Henry said. "She had a lot of promise, very perky too."

"_Perky?"_ taunted Lucas Vaughn beside Sean Cameron and they shared a look, "Nice choice in words."

Sean tried not to smirk at Henry's glare at the two. When Lucas and Sean were assigned as partners 5 years ago (Fresh out of the acedemy) , they clicked at once. Their buddy Jay had been so mad they got another for partners and he was stuck with Alex (Who was just _some chick_ to him then). Luckily, it worked out with Alex. The four of them were all pretty good friends and also the four biggest smart asses that Chief Archie Simpson had ever worked with in his station. He couldn't deny the fact they were good at their jobs though and reminded him of himself back in the day when he first started out.

Sean got back to buisness, "Did you see her at all the night she was killed?"

"Just before I left at nine. She was working her ass off trying to make a bill I wanted to propose in the Senate look better. And then she didn't show up for work the next morning."

"Did you try calling her?" Lucas asked, his voice deep and rough. He had very dark brown hair, was tall and buff, and always wore a baggy yet fitted leather jacket with a hoody and both wore their police badges too like Jay around their necks. Sean was more 'charming' then Lucas, with dreamy blue eyes and wavy hair up to his shoulders that he liked to push back into a low bun sometimes. He was very ripped as well, worked his anger out in the gym.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I figured she'd worked so late that she was taking the day off to rest. I didn't blame her. She could really exhaust herself sometimes and sometimes get these wierd panic attacks."

"Did she usually take days off without permission?" Sean asked.

"No! Of course not. You don't understand. She worked hard everyday. Sometimes she wouldn't get out of the office until well into the morning hours and then be back in to work bright and early that same morning. I was so happy that I thought she'd taken a day off, I wasn't even mad that she didn't call in."

"And you didn't _call her_?" Lucas had to ask, squinting his eyes and just couldn't believe it.

"I **told you** I didn't want to bother her if she was resting."

"What about this morning when she didn't show up?"

"Her phone was disconnected and her cell phone was turned off. I began to get worried."

"But not worried enough to finally give her a call?" asked a voice, Alex and Jay walking in.

They stood next to Lucas and Sean, and Henry eyed the two new comers who were eyeing the room around now. He squinted his eyes at Jay who was actually looking through things, "You need a warrant." he taunted loudly.

Jay walked over, sharing a look with Alex and a snicker with Lucas. "Why?" Jay taunted Henry, "Have something to hide?"

Just at that moment, the door opened and Kelly and his girlfriend Emma Nelson walked in. "Hi dad…. Oh, we didn't know you had company." Kelly spoke while shifting his eyes to the cops in front of him.

"It's fine, Kelly. Hello Emma." Henry greeted.

"Hi Mr. Ashoona." Emma eyed the cops around Kellys father, her eyes falling on one who stood out. It was probably because of those _lips _and those eyes. Jays eyes flicked up and down at her too and she noticed his badge around his neck.

..he really didn't seem like a cop to her.

"This is Agent Sean Cameron and his partner Lucas Vaughn from the police station," Henry explained, to then glare over at Jay and Alex, "These are another two pair of cops who showed up unannounced and are trying to snoop through my things."

Jay taunted Henry, rolling his eyes dramatically, "If I had known you were trying to keep something secret from us.. I wouldn't of tried." he pretended to think, "Wait I would of.._because I'm a __**cop."**_

Emma bit her lower lip down hard, trying not to smile by Kellys side. Henry was always a hard ass, to Kelly as well, and Kelly had once tried to rebel and piss Henry off in highschool but it never worked. Yet this guy in front of her was making Henrys ears practically blow smoke and he wasn't even trying..

Henry tried to ignore Jay, clearing his throat and introduced the rest of people in the room, "This is my son, Kelly, and his fiancée, Emma Nelson."

They walked over to be polite and Kelly even shook the hands of Alex and Sean. He backed off from Lucas since not feeling the invitation and then his hand fell when he noticed Jay didn't care for it either, but Jay's eyes _were_ on his younger fiancé, Emma.. and Kelly didn't like the look he was giving her.

Jay tilted his head to Henrys direction, trying to listen to him talk some more but the girl in front of him had his eyed glued to her, like she had him under some spell. His eyes narrowed a little, wondering what was so damn hypnotizing about her. She was a blonde, and sure she had a nice tight body with a good rack and some nice curves but that was nothing he hadn't seen or had before. She had on this obnoxious, yet pretty little white summer dress on with polka dots all over it. Who was she trying to fool with this good girl act?

He began to think maybe it was her eyes that were drawing him in. They were hazel, and mysterious. The way her eyes scanned them looked like she was almost profiling them, which Jay did to people too. He had a good judge of character yet he couldn't figure out this girl. What was she like? _Why_ did he care?

He smirked when he caught her gaze because they were probably doing the same thing to another right now, judging another, and he crossed his arms, wishing with amusement that he could hear just what she thought of him.

"So what's this about?" Emma asked, trying to rip her eyes off of Jay's and looking at everyone else.

""You two might want to have a seat. I have some very disturbing news." Henry told them

Jay watched Kelly grasp Emma's hand a little less than gently. He couldn't help but eye that and even catch Kellys eye before he went to sit on the couch next to the Senator's chair where Henry sat. "What's going on, Dad?"

"There was-"

Kelly cut Sean off, "I'm asking my father."

Sean caught Jay's smirk and he tried to be professional, not rolling his eyes at the rich Daddys boy while Jay chuckled.

Emma sat next to her boyfriend and she caught the look between Jay and Sean. She tried not to feel embarrassed, but she knew they were silently making fun of Kelly. Sometimes he could be the sweetest guy, or the rudest one especially if you weren't that rich. Emma wasn't rich by all means, but I guess the fact she caught Kellys eye made him not judge her

Who knew.

"Son, Paige has been murdered."

"Oh my God." Emma blurted, yanking her hand away from Kellys. "How? When? Who did it?"

Jay watched as tears swelled up to the girls eyes, making those hazel orbs of hers glisten in the light. When she looked up for an answer from him or any of them, she looked up so kitten like. Jay even felt his pulse rise and his dick throb. '_Jesus, get it together man'_ , Jay taunted to himself.

It didn't help that this girl had those long legs of hers crossed, wearing 'fuck me' heels and her dress inching up a little shorter since sitting, and she leaned a bit forward to rest her hands on her lap, giving him full vision of cleavage.. _Damn._ She was a tease. He could tell.

"Shh," Kelly soothed, rubbing her on the back and Jay found himself wanting to break those fingers off.

What was a hot girl like her doing with a guy like Kelly? Who the hell named their son a girls name too?! What was so damn special about Kelly.

"Emma and Paige were good friends." Henry explained to the cops.

"Were you close?" Jay asked.

"Very." Emma said, and took the slightly apologetic look from Jay. She could tell that that was probably as close to a _'i'm sorry for your loss'_ that she was going to get from him. He didn't seem like an emotional kind of guy. His eyes were even icy, but they were so beautiful.

. "Me and my roommates went out a lot with her."

"What's their names?" Alex asked, grabbing a note book out from her back pocket and waited to write down the names.

"..Bianca and Manny."

"Did either of you see Paige two nights ago?" Alex asked.

"No. I've been extremely busy for a while now." Emma sniffled, looking down and tucking a fallen piece of blonde hair behind her ear. When she looked back up in a shakey state, she caught Jay staring at her. Could he stop doing that? She could hardly breath. What did he think? That SHE was the killer or something?

Jay grabbed everyones focus off of Emma, seeing her looking stressed now. He then turned the questions onto Kelly. "How about you? Did you see or talk to Michealchuck two nights ago?"

Emma sent this guy a glare. "Her name was _Paige."_

Jay locked his eyes back on hers and she stood her ground, raising an eyebrow at him. He could at least pretend to care about the victim. He turned his eyes back to Kelly, "Did you see or talk to **Paige** two nights ago?" he glanced at Emma with a small smirk to see if that was good enough for her. She answered with an eye roll.

What an ass.

"I saw her, yes, but it was only in passing."

"At what time?" Sean asked, locking onto Kelly now.

"About 9:30. I went by my father's office building to see if he was still working and Paige was still there."

"Did you talk to her?" Lucas asked Kelly, and taunted him a little, "Maybe _flirt _a little?"

Kelly angered, glancing at Emma and snapped back at Lucas, "I asked her how she was and advised her to go home and rest since it was getting late."

"How gentlemen of you." mummered Jay, eyes boredly on the ground.

Emma had to shake her head a little and blink. These guys couldn't of thought KELLY would have something to do with this, would they? Or that he'd even cheat on her?!

"Is that all?" Henry snapped, "We're finished being harressed and I think you just upset my sons fiance."

"We're sorry," Sean had even apologised, "We're just trying to get to the bottom of this."

Emma nodded, passing a small smile. She understood, she wanted Paiges killer to be found too. She glanced once more at Jay who snapped his eyes off of her and inhaled deeply, "We'll go." he said.

Alex and Lucas had already been walking out, when Kelly had called whoever listened to come back. Sean and Jay smoothly walked back as Kelly picked up Emma's hand and tangled his fingers into hers, "If you're insinuating that I had more than a professional relationship with Paige, then you're wrong. I'm very much devoted to my fiancée and I would do nothing to ruin that." his eyes flickered at Jays almost bitterly, "as you can tell, she's a beauty," he smiled lovingly at Emma, "Why would I risk that?"

Jay noticed the tight smile on Emma's face and that she didn't fully return Kelly's loving smile. She also looked really uncomfortable. He made a mental note to question her without the Senator and Kelly around. Somewhere they could be alone... Jay liked the sound of that.

Without replying to Kellys claim, Sean just wished them a good day and began to leave.

"Thank you. We will." Henry said. "Emma, would you be so kind and show our guests to the door?"

Emma snapped out of it and wondered why it had to be her. Out of all these men, she was the closest to Paige and still kind of suffering from the news right now. She stood up though on shakey legs and nodded.

When they reached the front door of the building, she stopped to open it and Sean and Jay stopped in front of her. Jay stopped more abruptly, since his eyes had been glued on her ass the entire walk here. He caught her slight glare and wondered if she knew.

"Thanks for helping us try to get to the bottom of this." Sean told Emma, going out the door first.

Emma nodded and leaned on the door since Jay stood back, leaving her unable to shut it and just gave him a look, "What?" she searched his eyes for something.

Why was he staring at her like this?

He cleared his dry throat, "Can I give you my card with my number in case you think of anything beneficial?"

Emma took it without even a hesitation, glancing down at it and back up at Jay who seemed closer to her than before. She sucked in an unsteady breath and finally stood up straighter, "I don't know anything, so I don't know what use I could be to you but if I think of anything I'll call.."

Jay nodded, and glanced just outside to see Alex leaning boredly on his car and giving him a 'what the fuck are you doing' sort of look.

"Feel free to call me," was all Jay mummered, finally going out the door but tossed over his shoulder to Emma, "..for anything."

Emma stood there with her head tilted curiously, watching Jay walk off before she slowly shut the door. Her heart was racing. Jay headed over to his car where Alex was waiting. "You done flirting with a suspect?"

"She's not a suspect." Jay informed but still had on a smirk and opened his car door.

"Well she **is **somebody's fiance."

"That dickhead?" Jay asked, glancing back at the building kelly was inside of and snickered, getting into the car. Kelly didn't deserve a girl like Emma, Kelly probably couldn't even**keep up **with a girl like Emma.

Alex rolled her eyes and got in.

**A/N: Okay you guys! REVIEWS! You know I love them and need them! NOM! Now, tell me if you're liking the Jemma action. Also, who would you like to see the others with? Manny with Sean? Alex with Bianca? Bianca with Sean? You let me know before I write my next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After working her ass off all day, all Emma wanted to do that night was enjoy the wine drinking between her, Manny and Bianca.

"Ugh," Emma said, sitting on something that was poking her butt and grabbed that card Jay had given her that must of fell into the couch. "Agent Jerk faces number.." she muttered, "He really is a pain in my butt."

Manny giggled, sipping from her wine glass "You're really letting that guy get to you."

Bianca smirked, "Was he hot?"

"No." Emma snapped, but her face got warm and she awkwardly looked between Manny and Bianca who had quickly noticed that. She rolled her eyes, "He looked at Kelly and his father like they had done this to Paige!"

"I still can't believe it.." Manny drifted with a sad frown. "Paige is dead." It was true she wasn't THAT close with the girl but they had an enemy sort of friendship. She was more Emma's friend than anything. Bianca and Paige oddly got along though, since both into shopping.

"I know," whispered Emma, upset herself now again. She glanced down at the card in her hands and took a deep breath. Something was at the back of her mind that she may of wanted to talk to one of the cops about, but she wasn't sure if she should.

Unfortunately, girls night was ruined with the knocking on their door. She sighed and stood up, "Could you check on dinner?" she asked Manny since she passed her on the way to the door.

Emma opened the door, wine glass still in hand. She wore a white top too that hung off her shoulder, which probably wasn't smart of her with red wine but whatever. Since just a girl night, she wore her black denim short shorts. If you hadn't taken the hint, they were very short. Her long legs were showing off in them.

"Evening."

Emma hadn't ever heard a greeting sound so sarcastic and taunting. Jay Hogart stood at her door, half a grin on his face and she scowled, crossing her arms. "Is there something I can do for you?"

Bianca tried to tilt her head from behind Emma on the couch, but couldn't see the stranger just yet.

"I called your cell phone twice, but no one picked up."

Emma paused, and then passed a look of a silent apology. Maybe this was something about Paige. Who was she kidding? Of course it was. Jay wouldn't just come to her place to _hangout _and have some drinks with them.

"Oh crap. I'm sorry. I dropped it in a puddle outside my office today. I have to go replace it tomorrow."

"Mind if I come in?" Jay asked, eyes looking around the apartment and she could tell he was scooping her place out.

Emma raised an eyebrow, "Sure.._if _you stop acting like such a detective." she crossed her arms, "I got nothing to hide."

Jay couldn't help but smirk, and his eyes slowly drifted to her outfit. She looked more natural like this, more beautiful.

Jay's eyes snapped open wider and shook his head as she let him inside. "Smells good." he admitted out loud.

Bianca now saw the stranger clear as day and she smirked into her wine glass as she looked him over. Damn, what a gorgeous..what did Emma call him? _Jerk?_

"We're making dinner." Emma mumbled behind him and Manny had walked back into the room to then squeek and freeze as she saw Jay and he turned his head when he heard it. Manny stared at him and couldn't stop herself from smiling and blushing.

"Hi. I'm Manny."

He barely nodding, looking around the place again. Emma looked like she wanted to jump on his back- or jump his bones- either one was fine- _Wait, what?_

"Would you like one?" Bianca couldn't help but purr, eyes still on Jay before flashing Emma a smirk and flashed the bottle at Jay

Jay glanced over and the girl reminded him of Alex.. but girl-er. If that made sense. "No I'm good."

"What about dinner?" Manny asked, leaning on the wall and looking a bit too seductive like, "Want to stay for some pasta?"

Emma scowled at both her roommates. What the hell had gotten into them!? "I'm sure he's _way _too busy," Emma said, flashing a forced smile when he turned to look at her and shrugged.

"I'm not busy." he informed, flashing a grin back but meant it. He also knew hers was forced and he chuckled silently when she scoffed and stormed back over to the couch to sit down.

"So how are you holding up?" he seemed to ask Emma only, sitting down on the chair across from her couch, "You seemed pretty rattled up the other day at the Senator's house."

Emma looked down at the ground and her eyes glazed over, "I was. Still am, actually." she looked at Jay who had an unreadable look on his face but stared back at her, "She was our friend." she glanced over at Bianca and Paige who too frowned sadly and nodded.

"She was always quite the character." said Bianca with a slight smile.

Jay chuckled and nodded, "I'm sure she was." his eyes drifted back at Emma, who still looked distant. He clenched his jaw and wondered if she was okay or not.

Manny caught him gazing at Emma so softly, and she and Bianca both shared a look with low smiles.

Jay looked away as he cleared his throat and tried to ask without sounding too curious, "How did you end up with the Senators son?"

Emma looked at him with an amused look in her eye, "You need to ask?"

He smirked.

Emma sighed and looked up in wonder, "I don't know," she looked at Manny as she wondered, "Was it college?"

Manny nodded, and Jay caught her rolling her eyes. He smirked wider seeing Emma's own friends didn't seem to like Kelly.

"Manny." Bianca spoke up, getting up and grabbed the wine. "You were suppose to show me..that _thing."_

Manny gasped, "That thing!" she nodded, "Mhm! She's right," she told Emma and Jay who looked at them wierdly. Bianca grabbed her hand and they went to the kitchen, "See you soon for dinner!"

Emma and Jay were now left alone. Emma shifting a little in her seat. Why was she so nervous around Jay? .. she wasn't hiding anything. Well, except for one thing. Should she just tell him?

"He a good boyfriend?" Jay asked her.

Emma really couldn't see how this question helped the case, but she was answering him anyways. Lord knows why. "Fiance," she corrected and couldn't believe she heard him snicker, "He's an amazing guy." she glared.

He just shrugged his shoulders. "Sure he is."

Emma then bit her lip and looked away. Ok. Maybe she'd tell him, for Paige's sake. Maybe Kelly wasn't **perfect.**

"_Well_," as soon as she spoke that way, Jay's eyes locked on hers, and she kept looking down, "He's had his moments." she looked at Jay and insisted, "But everyone does."

"Moments?"

"Cheating." she answered flatly, "We're on and off a lot though."

Jay leaned forward a bit more interested now, "Any cheating recently?"

"Not that I know of," Emma winced now, not sure she should of said anything. She gulped a 'sip' of wine and Jay smiled a little at that.

"What you tell me will stay between you and I."

Emma swallowed hard, his voice making her stomach flutter. Those promising eyes made her breath stop. She nodded slowly.

She coughed slightly, trying to find her words again, "The Ashoonas men are the type of men that go after what they want and most times, they always get it."

Jay waited for her to go on, but when she didn't he asked, "Do you think he wanted Paige?"

Emma's bit the end of her tounge, "I don't know." she honestly said. "I don't think Paige would of done that to me. We were friends."

Jay's eyes squinted at her, "But you're _fiance _would?"

"He hasn't cheated since he proposed-"

"My god," Jay said ever so sarcastically, "He seems like Prince Charming."

Emma snapped at him, "I knew I should of ever said anything! You're such a-"

"DINNER!" both Bianca and Manny chimed in, smiling too beamingly at the kitchen door way. Again, Jay and Emma had to give them some strange looks. What were they up to? They got up though, and went to go eat.

Jay sat across from Emma at the round table. Manny and Bianca on the other side.

"So Jay," Bianca drifted with her hungry eyes and she leaned forward on the table, "Any girl friends?" she twirled her pasta with her fork.

Emma swallowed her pasta down hard, flashing both a glare. Why don't they get it over with and just hook up already?

"Nope." Jay continued to just eat.

"Really?" Manny asked as well, "A guy like you?" she couldn't believe it and smiled suggestively.

He smirked now, and had to glance at Emma who rolled her eyes. Did he want both her roommates and pasta to go, orr?

Jay got back to the conversation and replied, "Can't be tied down."

"Riiiight." Bianca slowly sang, "Cause of the career?"

"Sure." he said, but didn't know if that was exactly it.

"Liar." Manny said, smirking and knew it. He seemed like the playboy type. "You were probably one of those bad boy types in high school. Never had a girl longer than a few months? It must be childs play now for you with that badge now." she even poked her finger out to tap the badge around his neck. "Girls must really like when you lay down the law."

"Jesus Manny," muttered Emma, sipping her wine again and wishing this dinner was over. Jay too bluntly stared and then blinked.

He had to chuckle, noticing Emma was far from her flirty roommates. Though all very smokin' hot girls, it was Emma who held the real beauty he looked for in a girl. It was crazy, because he had never known he was looking for a girl **like her.**

Now he knew.

"So who do you guys think did it?" Bianca asked, making conversation and kicked Manny under the table. Manny glared, and mouthed '**what**' as she shrugged innocently. How could she not flirt with _this guy_? But alright, alright, she'll back off for Emma. Besides, Jay had barely taken his eyes off Emma this whole night. Manny didn't even think she had a chance and she wasn't even the one with an engagement ring on her finger.

Jay glanced over to her, "I can't say."

Emma eyed him hard and he avoided her eyes. "You think its either Henry or Kelly."

"If it helps," Jay tried not to smirk, seeing she was already getting angry and he wasn't even trying. "We're leaning more toward Henry."

"Henry is a caring man. He's the father figure I never had." Emma stopped talking instantly. She never really spoke about her own father. Jay too caught her choked up and both her friends looking at another sadly.

Emma's father had died when she was 10, she only had her mother Spike now who had a baby just after Emma's father died. It was hard raising Baby Jack, and Emma did most of it since Spike was in such mourning over Shane.

"Sorry." Jay had apologised.

Emma looked a little taken back. Something told her Jay didn't say that a lot. She softened and nodded.

Manny clapped her hands together, trying to make the awkward moment pass. "Dinners finished then?" she looked at everyones empty plates and got up, collecting them.

((((((((*******))))))

"It was real nice of you coming by," Biance told Jay, following behind Emma who was leading him out and opened the door.

He turned before he left and nodded, and Manny leaned over the back of the couch she sat on to hollar, "Feel free to check up on little ol' us any time."

Emma sighed exhaustingly and went to close the door but he stopped her mid way, making her eyes shoot up to his and her heart stop.

"I will," he told Emma, "Check up." it wasn't a question, yet his eyes still looked into hers to see what she thought about that. About him coming around again.

Emma's cheeks got warm, her knees a little weak. She just nodded and looked away before shutting the door and he walked off.

Her heart pounded and she turned around, biting her lower lip until she caught the eyes of Manny and Bianca, smirking and eyeing her.

"What?" she snapped, going to her room and slammed it shut.

"Somebody's in love." sang Bianca to Manny.

Manny groaned, "He was such a babe. Did you see the way he looked at her?"

Bianca moaned back, falling onto the couch with her, "He can look at me that way _anytime_." they giggled frantically.

Emma, meanwhile in her bed, curled to her side and rested her hand under her cheek as she had her mind on Jay Hogart now. Her body felt bothered and she groaned a little to try and get some sleep.

When she couldn't, she phoned Kelly on his cell.

Kelly: Baby, what's up? Everything okay?

Emma: Yup. I'm okay. Just...bored.

Kelly: Why are you calling then? Do you need something?

Emma: Just..._miss you_ is all. Want to maybe swing by tonight? _(She feels a little frisky and teases him_) Late night booty call?

Kelly laughs: Hmm, haven't had one of those in a while! What got you so excited? Or has it just been too long?

Emma thought about it and wrinkled her nose. It hadn't really been that long. Maybe three weeks ago.. Kelly had most the satisfaction though and had finished in less than 10 minutes. Come to think of it, Kelly probably couldn't help Emma get over this 'feeling' ..he wouldn't be able to release her..'tension'.

She sighed hopelessly, rolling onto her back and muttered, "Nevermind. It is getting late." she raised her hand to scan her ring and then looked away with a bit of guilt, "Love you."

But in Emma's heart, she knew she didn't.

"Love you too. G'nite Emma."

(((((*****)))))

_Emma went to Jay's office at the station that night, forgetting to tell him something. Jay looked up and raised an eyebrow, "Emma Nelson." he remarked, a little happy to see her and she saw his smirk. He put his pen down from writing and got up._

_She came closer as he stood up, walking around his desk and leaned on it as she stopped infront of him. He looked down between them, noticing her so close, between his legs and his eyed drifted back up to her eyes to slowly down her body again hungerily. She wore this little number too, a tight white bustier, and a professional yet sexy tight black pencil high waist skirt. Her hair was curled (he had a feeling she'd look good with curly hair). _

_He then locked eyes with her, and his breath got caught in his throat. "You okay?" _

_She snuffled and looked down, shaking her head no and his hands on reflex went onto her hips when hers slid up his chest to his shoulders. He immediately shut his eyes when she pressed her body to his and hugged him, snuffling into his neck. "I'm scared." _

_He carressed her hair and pulled her more into him, practically making her straddle him on his lap while he sat on his desk. "Don't be." he huskily said into her ear._

_She pulled away, biting her lower lip and he stared in a trance as she did that. Fuck she looked so hot when she did that. His thumb brushed against that lower lip, making her release it from between her teeth for his mouth to just hungrily take it into his own. She moaned into the kiss, but just as quickly knew how bad she wanted him too and was already ripping at his pants. _

_"Wait, wait." she panted breathlessly, pulling back but stayed in his arms, even straddling him a bit and he groaned._

_"Stop being a damn tease, Emma"_

_"My fiance-"_

_"Can't give you what I can." Jay declared, and he looked into Emma's eyes, knowing she knew it was true and they kissed passionately again. He ripped her skirt down while still kissing and her lacey thong showed off between her firm ass cheeks that his strong hands then gripped and she whimpered into his mouth, getting pulled into his hardness._

_He was throbbing almost in pain, and she gasped at his large he was when she grabbed him out of his jeans and positioned herself over him. He pulled away, panting too and stared up at her in bliss. She was so fucking beautiful, her hair falling a little into her flawless face until he moved her hair behind her ear and she then began to lower herself onto his shaft, keeping eyes locked on anothers. He almost smirked proudly at her how loud she gasped and moaned if not for how tight she was, making him too gasp in sharply. He grabbed her hips, and she tossed her head back, beginning to move back and forth on- _

((**))

"**WAKE UP TORONTO! THIS IS TYLER NICKS SPEAKING TO YOU FROM 98.5! Today will-"**

Jay growled madly, smacking his fist down on his alarm clock. "God, fucking..." he cursed and opened his eyes, looking down at the mess that dream created. Now what was he doing to do?

From beside him, someone stirred and he turned. Oh right, the girl he had picked up from the bar when with Alex and the guys last night. Hmm. She could be useful?

"Morning, baby." she purred. She was blonde too at least, but it was obviously colored and dyed, but Jay lifted an eyebrow. He glanced at his erection and she giggled as he moved over her and spread his hands down to her thighs, pushing them apart, "Already?"

"I know." he agreed with a scoff, rather annoyed. This girl was getting to him, _Emma, _and now sneaking up into his dreams. "What's your name again?" he asked the girl with a sleepy yet not so concerned look in his eyes.

She paused, looking up at him a bit offended but swallowed her pride. How could she not? He was gorgeous and last night was the best sex of her life. "M-Mel."

"Hmm.." Jay paused, looking down at her and then down between their hips where he was almost entering her. "Turn around, Mel."

With that, Mel laid on her stomach and clenched the bed sheets as he fucked her from behind. She screamed in pleasure and agony, needing release. He gripped her blonde hair in his fist, shutting his eyes and she raised her ass up back up against him while she bit her lip down hard.

"PLEASE!" she begged.

He went harder, and bent down to kiss the back of her neck, but he was disappointed by her milky skin, wishing it was tanner and she smelled of peppermint, not vanilla.

Mel had lied, it was this morning that she had had the best sex ever..

((((******)))))))

"Somebody got laid." mentioned Sean as he walked by a late Jay Hogart that morning in the station.

Jay sat at a desk that was supposed to be Lucas' that was shared with Sean on the other side. Lucas seemed to of called in sick though, probably had dranken too much last night.

"you know he did," Alex said with an eye roll, coming in and leading Archie over who wanted to have a meeting.

Sean shrugged and nodded, true. He saw Jay leave with the girl. Jay tilted his head at Sean and had to ask, "Why didn't you take that other girl home? Mels friend."

Sean had to grin, "You remember the girls name?"

Jay smugly grinned, "She reminded me this morning."

Alex even had to laugh, and Archie rolled his eyes. "Get your smart asses in my office." he said and charged into his, well, office.

Sean and Jay shared a look, "he isn't happy," Jay said. Sean chuckled for his face to then fall, watching a certain Ellie Nash walk by but not even mutter a hello. Jay looked over and saw that, to scrunch his face up and turn his head back and forth. "No." he said, his eyes widening at Sean.

Ellie had been at the bar last night too, shooting pool with Alex. When Sean got wasted enough, he had actually gone over (ditching Jay and Lucas rudely, mind you), to go teach her how to play pool. The girl was pretty, fine, but she was a cold bitch..at least to Jay. It seemed Sean liked that though. The tough guy was even blushing a bit. The red head had really rocked his world last night, she had him come at least twice along with some heavy make outs around his apartment when she had tried to leave, insisting staying the night wasn't a good idea.

He badly wanted to talk to her. Maybe even ask her out on a date. His mind couldn't stop replaying lastnight, and remembering that corset little number under her clothes last night. Jesus she was hot, and he didn't care what Jay said. A guy like Sean needed a girl like Ellie, who smacked him into place, and who was as sexy as hell.

"Jesus." laughed Jay, shaking his head and seeing the smitten look on Sean's face. They then got up and entered Snake's office.

(((*****))))

That night it was Manny's birthday. Emma was running late, and it was a warm evening, the humidity in the air was thick so Emma ran into her room, took off her work clothes, and put on a tight mini white designers dress. She looked beautiful, and there was a little gold chain waist belt around her hip. She left her hair, since it was still curled but just looser since the humidity. Lets face it though, she still looked good.

She hopped a little, putting on her dark blue high heels and finally grabbed her gold clutch to match her little belt and took off.

Manny was already drunk by the time she got there. It was some club her girl friends always went to, and they were like regulars while Emma wasn't..since she barely came out.

"Wow, Em." joked her friend from college that she shared with Manny, "Your fiance let you out of your cage?"

Emma swallowed her whiskey sour down hard and just narrowed her eyes at Darcy until Liberty spoke up, "Hey!" she said, "This night is about Manny." she put her hands on Manny's shoulder who even swayed in her seat but giggled and nodded. Bianca laughed.

"Lets go dance!" Manny begged again and lifted her arms to cheer drunkenly until she gasped and noticed someone, "Em! Emma! It's Agent Jerkoff." she pointed behind Emma.

Emma looked over her shoulder confused, until her eyes focused on the people who just entered the club. Jay didn't look like a club person, but he fit in well with all the girls looking at him as he squished through the crowd with some friends of his. Emma's eyes widened turning around to make sure he didn't see her or see her looking.

"JAY!" yelled Manny, waving her hand and Emma hissed at her.

"Manny, don't!"

"Oh lala," Darcy purred, "who is that?"

Jay's friend Lucas had noticed the hot brunette waving over to them first and pointed, "Man, you know them?"

Behind them was Alex, Sean and Ellie following. Ellie held Sean's hand, so I guess that asking her out thing had worked out. She looked pretty giddy tonight and Jay was impressed she left the bitch attitude at home. It was Sean's idea to all go out and have fun again, try to bury the hatchet with Ellie and his friends who just didn't see the real her.

After Snakes big speech on them being lazy assholes today, Jay could use a drink. They weren't lazy, they just weren't finding any fucking leads to make an arrest. This killer really hid his tracks.

Jay turned to Lucas and looked to where he nodded over at. He recognized the girl, but from where? He then saw Bianca too and everything sunk into place as he slowly grinned and saw the retreated back of Emma Nelson who seemed to be keeping her head down low.

"Lets go." he told them and led them over.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emma couldn't believe how well her friends were getting along with Jays. Alex and Bianca were even having a good time and looked like they had found their new best friend. Manny was having fun with everyone and everything.

Emma was in hell trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach with Jay staring at her on the other side. Guilt turned in her stomach when she had realised Jay made her more excited than Kelly ever had in years, just with one look. Those eyes were piercing.

Emma got up, excusing herself from Sean and Ellie (who she hated to admit she really liked), and she squished through the crowd to get away from their table. She was surprised by the number of people jammed inside this club. She pushed her way towards the bar and ordered a couple of shots. Thank god for being hot, cause this bartender was ignoring about almost everybody.

As she waited, a guy leaned by her and grabbed her wrist, "Dance with me," he slurred and looked like a frat boy in college.

"Get _off _of me." Emma taunted back, trying to grab her wrist back but he held it tighter, "I said let go," she snapped, "Stop-"

The guy winced in pain, a hand going around the back of his neck and Jay growled in his ear, "She said **leave."**

With the pain shooting up his neck and down his spine, the guy raised his hands and was finally let go, so he scrambled away, giving Emma one more look back. Jay stood there, glaring after the guy and making sure he fucked off.

"I can handle it, _officer."_ Emma taunted Jay. He really didn't look nor act like a cop. How had he gotten in this field any ways?

((((***)))

"They really crawl under anothers skin, don't they?" Manny asked, nodding towards Jay and Emma at the bar and Bianca looked over with Alex.

"She's engaged to that guy isn't she?" Alex asked, turning back to Manny and eyed her up and down. The younger girl was smoking hot, sexy as hell and her strapless black dress barely covered her ass and pushed her breasts up nicely. The most favorite thing about her to Alex was her long soft brown hair and her Carmel eyes. . that tanned olive skin.

Too bad she was straight.

Manny snorted to Alex, leaning in closer and playfully gushed, "You mean the Senators son?" she glanced at Emma and back to Alex to whisper as if a secret, "Emma tells me all the time that he's never made her.." she blushed a little, rolling her eyes "well, _you know_."

Alex raised her eyebrows up, and smirked a little. Something told her Manny wasn't the type of girl to be so shy to talk about sex, yet suddenly she was? Maybe there was still hope in her yet. _Lesbian _hope.

Manny smirked down at her feet. She didn't know why she was suddenly so shy to talk about sex, she had it all the time. Alex was just looking into her eyes like, well, Manny knew this look from all the hungry eyes of men..Alex was looking at her like she _wanted her_. She had lust in her eyes, but as they harmlessly flirted, there was something else between them.

Manny had never thought of being a lesbian, she had dated too many guys but she had kissed a girl before..it didn't feel right. Yet, here she was, possibly too drunk, wondering if it'd feel right kissing Alex?

"Well girls," Lucas said standing up, "I'm single and I'm looking for a dance partner." he smirked at Manny.

Manny glanced up at him, and back at Alex slowly. She caught her look and she blushed, trying to hide it by getting up and going with him. Alex frowned deeply, and it took a moment for her to admit she was jealous. She looked over her shoulder, watching Lucas pull Manny up against him on the dance floor.

Manny kept her eyes on Alex though, swaying with Lucas and bit her lip when she saw Alex's gaze never leave hers from the table.

((((((((*******)))))))

"Why do you hate me so much?" Jay had to ask with a laugh.

"You think my boyfriend is a murderer!"

"_Fiance." _mocked Jay, remembering her always correcting him about that. She glared and he just grinned wider before rolling his eyes, "Well the signs point to him, Emma!"

"Ya?" Emma asked, noticing something over Jay's shoulders, "and that doesn't look at all suspicious to you?"

Jay turned, wondering what she meant and the two gazed and Paige's boyfriend Spinner out on the dance floor, dancing with some dark haired girl with a nose ring. She was NOT preppy like Paige was, she was very..punky

Emma glanced at Jay to see him eyeing the scene and walked away from her. She curiously felt like following and he pushed through the crowd over to Spinner

When Spinner looked up from grinning down at Jane grinding against him, his mouth fell when he recognized the cop in front of him. "Oh **shit**." 

Jane felt him stop, and she blushed, seeing the two people in front of them.

Jay scowled but it was Emma by his side who spoke up, "Oh shit is right." Emma chimed in, receiving a look from Jay but she happily put her hands on her hips, feeling like a little detective herself.

"Emma?" Spinner asked, wondering what Paige's friend was doing out with this cop until he eyed between them and lifted an eyebrow.

"Outside," growled Jay to Spinner, "Now." he waited for Spinner to nod and lead the way. Emma stayed back with Jane, glancing at another and to where their guys left. Wait- not THEIR guys- ugh, that wasn't what she meant.

((((****))))

"I can drive you guys back?" suggested Alex to Emma who worried about how her drunken friends were going to get home.

Lucas seemed to switch to Darcy since Manny had sort of rejected him. He was going home with her and going to drop off Liberty for them too.

Sean and Ellie had already left.

"That would be great." Emma admitted, her arm around Manny's waist and Manny holding onto her too, giggling madly.

"Em," she slurred a little, "Lucas tried and tried to pick me up. Do you know what I said?"

"no?" guessed Emma, but quite proud of Manny too. She was growing up! The two giggled madly together as Alex too rolled her eyes but smiled.

Jay was then coming back from his little talk to Spinner around the corner and Emma bit her lip down hard trying to stop giggling as he glared madly down at her, pointing at her. "1 hour of my night off, _wasted_.." he said, "..because of you."

Emma shrugged innocently, "I don't know what you mean."

"Spinner came clean." Jay said, "He's been cheating on Paige since they started dating, that's why he wasn't so hurt that Paige was pregnant by somebody else. He's been with Jane for a while now, he said you even knew."

Emma rolled her eyes, "So?! He still could of easily killed her, Jay. Why hadn't he dumped her this whole time since he was such a cheater? Maybe she had something over him?"

"He loved her," Jay declared, giving Emma a look that shut her up, "He just wasn't in love. He wanted to break up, she was just never home. Him and Jane are engaged now." he raised his eyebrows up with fake joy, "Maybe you and **your fiance **can give them a run for their money as the most fucked up couple?"

Emma scowled at him, smacking his chest. "Me and Kelly **belong **together."

"Hitting an officer is an offense!"

Both Alex and Manny rolled their eyes at the two, and Alex went to go grab her car, pulling Manny along with her. The two **may have **entangled their fingers together as they walked away.

"So arrest me."

"Maybe I will, smart ass!"

"You're the ass here, Jay Hogart." Emma paused, and looked around. "Where'd they go?" she whipped the other way to check

The girls were gone. She was alone with Jay Hogart. Uh oh.

Jay was confused, not knowing what the hell she was talking about. They were in a middle of a fight! Hello?! Pay attention!

Emma scoffed and threw her arms up, "They stranded us."

Jay rolled his eyes, grabbing the back of her arm, "Lets go _Murder She Wrote_, my cars this way."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." she shot back, stopping and her high heels stomping childishly. He turned to her. "What if you're the killer?" she asked. Okay so maybe she drank a little too much...

He snickered, "If one of us was, it'd be you. I didn't even know the girl."

Emma squinted her eyes coldly at him, "I hear you don't know a lot of girls even after having one night stands with them."

He looked rather taken back and amused with the bitter in her eyes. "Jealous?" he asked, a little hopefully.

"Please." she narrowed her eyes and tossed over her shoulder, "I'll catch a cab."

Her heart pounded painfully hard and fast. Painful, because she didn't want to be falling for this guy. He was everything she didn't look for in a guy. Careless, wreckless, dangerous.. sexy, smooth talker, and didn't put up with her shit. God he was perfect for her!

He grabbed her again before she turned and yanked her back to his side. He spoke as he dragged her to his car, "You're a stubborn fuckin peice of work, Nelson."

She bit her lip as he rested her against the car by the passangers door, and he put his car keys in the door. As he turned the key to unlock it, he softened. As much as it was fun and sexy bickering with her, getting her all worked up..he hated the fact she could be mad at him. That this could be the last time she would ever speak to him again.

He didn't want that. He _couldn't have _that.

He looked back up and drifted his eyes over at her, seeing her pouting a little bit too but had softened up as well. They locked eyes, and Jay sighed before he left the keys in the car and just went over to her, grabbed the back of her head and pulled her up into a passionate kiss that had her leaned back against the car again by how hard they kissed another. She saw fireworks and he even felt the damn corny butterflies. He cupped her face and she arched her back against his car, her lower body pressing her waist against his so he pulled away with a groan.

"You have a boyfriend," he reminded, looking down at her seriously and panting. He wanted her to let the loser go, to take him instead. He caressed her hair, waiting for her to pick.

She looked up at him, her eyes gazing at him the same way his blue ones looked at hers. She wanted him badly. "_Fiance." _she had to correct him again, but thought 'fuck it' and kissed Jay again. In the past few days, Jay made her feel more wanted than Kelly ever had.

She wasn't sure if it was even love, or just lust, or maybe even both but she wanted Jay, she felt like she was utterly his. He made her heart skip a beat.

Jay grinned into the kiss, chuckling a bit and grabbed her ass to bring her closer. He didn't know if it was love either, he had never felt that word before, but something told him by the way his heart felt like it wanted to explode right now, that it was.

_((((((**********)))))_

Emma shot up in the bed and looked around. She realized she still wore her dress from last night, yet she was tucked into bed so safely.

She also still felt the tingles on her lips from that kiss last night.

"Oh god," she whispered and groaned, shutting her eyes. Her and Jay last night. Well.. at least she didn't sleep with the guy.

_You shoulda, _her mind taunted her and she whimpered before crawling out of bed. This wasn't good.

She groaned and showered, putting on her black silk robe that stopped just above her knee. When she was done blow drying her hair, she ran to the kitchen. "Did-" Emma stopped, seeing Bianca but not Manny, but the one and only Jay Hogart at her kitchen table.

He smirked up at her, leaning back from his eggs and bacon made by Bianca. "Finally up, sleepyhead?"

Emma blushed madly and hoped to god he didn't notice, but his smirk turned into a grin which meant he so did. Bianca then gasped and looked at Emma, "Its Sunday."

Emma's eyes widened.

Wait. Why was Bianca WARNING her that Kelly would be here soon? He always came over on Sundays. Shouldn't she be yelling at Emma for the Jay thing?!

"So what?" Jay asked and looked between the girls then looked a little wierded out, "you don't go to church, do you?" he got up and eyed Emma, "I mean, I didn't think you were _that _type of girl."

"Kelly is going to be here ANY minute," Emma said breathlessly, trying to pull his arm towards the door.

Bianca giggled watching Emma try to drag a guy like Jay to the door. She went back to eating, hoping those two would figure it out soon.

"Fine." Jay said, pausing but stopped at the door, Emma desperately trying to open it. "Give me a kiss and I'll go."

Emma shot him daggers, but her insides giggled madly. "STOP IT!" Emma yelled more at herself than him, "This is too confusing!" she put her hand on her forehead, panicking.

"It isn't though," Jay shot back, taking her hand off her head and cupping her face. She relaxed, but her lower lip pouted- "careful, thats what got us in this mess in the first place." he reminded, stroking his thumb on her bottom lip.

Emma felt like melted butter in his eyes and she stared back into his eyes and then at his lips.

"Kiss me one more time, and I'll go." he promised

Emma raised her eyebrows. Seemed like a win, win deal. She crashed her mouth up to his, letting him push her mouth open to flick his tounge against hers and her hands tightened around his coats collars as she moaned into the kiss. Did he have to be a damn good kisser? Impossibly to say no to!

Jay turned her around and now up against the door, his one hand sliding up her thigh, almost under her robe- Emma panted and shut her eyes, wanting him so badly to touch her- **KNOCK KNOCK.**

Emma's eyes widened in horror and Jay too split from her to curse lowly, "Oh fuck."

((((*******))))

"So you came at 9am, to ask my fiance and her roommate some questions about Paige?" Kelly asked and stood in the living room with Bianca now there too.

"Ya!" Bianca insisted and bit the end of her tounge when he gave her an 'as if' look. She scowled, she hated this guy.

Kelly snapped at Jay, "Is my fiance under an investigation?"

"..no." Jay glanced at Emma, who avoided his gaze until softly glancing back.

"Then I suggest leaving her alone. This is harassment." Kelly went to Emma, pulling her into his arms and she stumbled a bit to then feel almost, dirty. She didn't feel good inside his arms.

"Fair enough," Jay cleared his throat and just nodded to Bianca as a goodbye, and didn't even give one more glance back at Emma. He slammed the door behind him.

Emma's eyes watered, now alone with Kelly. She really didn't want this to be the last time she saw Jay. She looked away rather sadly, and caught Bianca giving her a look and she frowned too.

Jay was the guy for Emma, not Kelly.

Meanwhile outside, Jay had to leave because he was losing it. He paced back and forth while waiting for the elevator, and even when it did come he was too mad to notice. That little 'Richie Rich' had his paws all over Emma.

Last night, Emma and Jay hadn't even slept together but just physically slept side by side, she in his arms. He had never done that with _anyone _and now he felt possessive of Emma, protective. Something was telling his gut, other than jealousy, that he didn't like Kelly near his girl. That she wasn't safe with him.

He sighed and finally went into the elevator, punching the land floor button rather hard. Emma wasn't _his girl._

-The doors closed and took him down-

At least...she wasn't yet.

(((((***)))))

Jay got into his car, just as his cell was ringing and growled into it, "what!?"

"Morning _Sunshine, _Alex didn't show up for work," came Ellie's voice, "So I'm warning you that you're working with Mia Jones today."

Jay rolled his eyes, "Great," he said sarcastically and hung up, throwing his phone in the backseat, "Fucking great!" he hissed and started the car.

He glanced once more at Emma's apartment with a sad sigh and then ripped out of the parking lot.

(((((*)))))))

Mia was a year younger than Jay's age, and she liked to wear the tightest blazers that exposed her chest, leaving her no respect to the guys on the force or to anyone else she wanted to take her seriously- even if she did try to act classy all the time. She was a good height, fit and curvy, and had long brown hair like Manny. She had a soft yet almost too sweet of a voice with a little rasp in it some guys thought was sezy. Though she was good at sucking up, especially to Snake, and seemed to be an okay detective, she still couldn't convince Jay or the rest of his friends that she was as sweet or as innocent as she pretended to be.

She seduced a lot of guys to get what she wanted.

Alex hated her, for lots of reasons. Jay had slept with Mia once or twice when he and Alex dated, but it meant nothing, she was a piece of ass and that was it. Yet, she wouldn't let him go. Every time they worked together, she tried to seduce him again, and hated when he rejected her.

Jay had come into the station, throwing on his coat and badge necklace. He looked around wearily before going to Archies office and knocked, peaking in.

He saw Archie through the crack, and the older man gave him an annoyed look. He glanced across Archies table and saw Sean giving him an amused look.

"Oh good," Jay sighed, closing his eyes thankfully, "she's not here." he opened the door and cursed loudly when Mia had been standing more to the corner. "Dam- Mia!" he greeted and tried to look happy, panting a little, "good to see you."

"Good to see you too, Hogart." she said, rolling her eyes but then hungrily eyed him up and down. It'd been a while since she's seen him. He looked even better, leaner. Those lips of his were the death of her, he was the best kisser, and quite the best sex she ever had too.

She was a strong girl, stood on her own two feet, but there was something so sexy about Jay that she wanted to keep. She usually didn't have to beg to get what she wanted. When Jay had finally dumped that lesbian partner of his, she thought he'd come back to her but he didn't, he fucked other dumb bimbos. Maybe this time, she'd get him

Snake ignored the situation, he always did. He did NOT want to know about anyones sex life in his place of work, and he snapped at anyone who tried to talk about it in front of him.

"Mia, Jay. I need you to work together today."

"Fine," snapped Jay a bit childishly but this girl was crazy, and **clingy**. He glared cautiously at Mia, "Let me go finish some filing and then we'll take my car downtown."

"Sounds good to me," she said, raising a suggestive eyebrow up at him and he just groaned and left.

Snake even chuckled, sharing a look with Sean. Mia left and Lucas had just passed when he glanced twice back her way.

"Mia." he greeted, following her like a little puppy. He tilted his head to gaze at her ass and tossed his head back in agony. This woman wouldn't ever let him land a hand on her.

"Not now." she said, sighing and sitting at the visitors desk. He drooled at the tight blazer she wore today, pushing her breasts together and showing that off.

He coughed slightly not getting the hint, and looked around. "Working with Jay again?" he asked a little jealously. He never got to work this fine piece of woman.

She just nodded with a little smirk on her face.

Lucas then tilted his head confused, "Where's Alex?"

(((((((**********)))))))

"ALEX!"

Taking Manny's clit between Alex's fingers, Alex squeezed it gently and Manny broke their kiss to scream out her name.

They had went back to Alex's place last night, and since last night, Alex had been making Manny, well, quite her bitch.

Even by men, Manny had never been fucked this good. She was seeing stars and Alex was treating her like a princess. Alex was damn right sexy in her little black lace underwear too. Alex hadn't even let Manny touch her yet, and it was killing her.

Manny was never coming back straight from this.

she whined, "Oh, Alex. Please make me cum!"

Alex leaned over to playfully nip Manny's nipple into her mouth, "Listen to you," she laughed, "Naughty little thing aren't you, Manny?"

The long haired brunette whimpered, and Alex was hypnotized by the body of this girl. The curves of hers were rock hard, her petite size was perfect for Alex's tall slim one. Manny's dimples when she giggled drove Alex crazy and her breasts were like globes and were exposed when Alex pushed them out of her lacey bra, but kept the bra on, making them just stick up better.

"I want it sooo bad!" she whimpered as Alex crawled down her body, putting her hands down between Mannys trembling thighs and began to play with her pussy again. The petite girl was squirming and squeeling.

Mannyy cried out as Alexs tongue sank deep into her hot flesh and started swirling around inside her. Alex sucked hard, gazing up to watch Manny's reactions.

Her hands tightened in her own hair, her eyes shut and sighing in bliss until her own hands worked down her chest, her stomach, and back up onto her own breasts while biting her lip. Alex groaned by just watching, making her groan vibrate on Manny's clit who cried out from the vibration and wrapped her legs more around Alex's shoulders. Alex had to rip back from Manny's strong thighs to then dig her fingers into Manny's pussy, making the girl come hard

'Oh yes!" Manny cried into Alex's mouth who crawled back up and kissed her hard. Manny cupped her face hard, kissing her passionately and Alex whimpered into her mouth. She was going to fall in love with this girl. Manny's pussy convulsed around her fingers, and her hips jerked once or twice before collapsing and her head fell back, too weak to even kiss Alex anymore. She was still shuddering when Alex placed kisses down her neck. Her skin was milky next to Manny's beautiful olive tone, and Manny exhaustingly kissed her shoulder too when Alex laid on top of her.

"Dont.." she panted, "Go to work today." she giggled and laid on her side, curling into a small ball as Alex held her from behind.

"With you in my bed?" Alex's fingers brushed down Manny's arm to her bare ass and gave it a smack.

Manny moaned.

"Never."

They giggled

((((((********)))))

"Where's Manny?" Emma had to ask, sitting on the couch with Kelly that night and STILL no Manny.

Bianca watched the movie with them and giggled while popping her popcorn into her mouth. "She went home with Alex last night and never came back home."

"I'm worried." Emma admitted. There was a killer out there.. She glanced at Kelly. Or was there?

Hopefully Alex and Manny were okay.

"Emma," Bianca raised an eyebrow at the blonde, "Alex. Jay's partner? The lesbian."

Emma's mouth dropped as she began to understand. Oh-Oh my god!

Kelly had to laugh out loud, "There's nothing that girl won't try!" he then had to grab the pillow next to him, putting it on his lap.

Emma's eyes widened and she went red. So..so Manny went home with a GIRL. OKay.. didn't that one coming. After that, she slapped Kelly for his vulgar reaction. If Manny wanted Alex, then, by god let her be with her.

Emma shook her head smiling. Not only had Jay changed her life, his friends were changing hers.

**More Reviews guys! I need the motivation! Tell me how you feel about Alex and Manny, or if you want them with someone else. Is Jay the perfect Jay or what? Should Kelly be the killer? **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

The next morning, Mia paced Jay's office and glanced at her watch with a sigh. She ran her fingers through her hair wondering where the _hell _was he?

The one and only, Lucas Vaughn, popped his head in. "Hey Jones, where's your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend…. Yet." Mia retorted. She wore black leggings and knee high flat leather boots. Her blazers was a navy blue today and some of her lace black bra peaked out from where her last button on top clipped together. Lucas was drooling. Her hair was also straight and shining from the windows sunlight, making it look chest nut

"Right, Mia." said Lucas, knowing something she didn't know. "I'll believe it when I see it."

"Just a matter of time now.."

"He's got his eyes on-"

"Is there a party in my office for some reason?" Jay asked, walking in.

Lucas smirked to Mia who glared at him, wondering what he was going to say. He then replied to Jay, "No, sir. Just wondering where you were."

Jay nodded and Lucas walked out.

Mia smiled widely at Jay, but noticed he didn't return any emotion back to her. "What's wrong with you this morning? You look like hell." She said.

"Nothing." Jay said. "Just tired." (_and Emma hadn't returned any of his calls)_

"Didn't get much sleep last night?"

"Yeah." Jay seemed distracted as he shuffled through the papers on his desk.

Jay noticed the half smile playing at one corner of his lips. He remembered how well he slept the other night though.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

Then she noticed the slight gleam in his eye that wasn't usually there. Her womanly instincts told him that he was thinking about someone. Her instincts also said that someone wasn't her. "Well, you seem distracted."

"I'm fine."

"Good, then I want to question Emma Nelson, today."

Jay looked up at her sharply. "Why?"

"She's the fiance of Henrys son right? Maybe she knows something we don't. Maybe she knew Kelly was having an affair with Paige? Maybe she killed her?"

Jay bellowed a laugh. "I doubt it."

"Why wouldn't she?" Mia squinted her eyes.

"Just, find another angle Jones." he sighed.

"Why are you being so hard headed about this?"

"I just don't think she's involved in anything."

"Well, I've already set up an appointment at her design company this morning, so let's go." she guided him out but ofcourse it took him a few moments and a big gulp until he followed.

Jesus, Emma was going to start thinking he was stalking her.

(((*****))))

Manny watched Emma for a moment as she pretended to work on some sketches. She had been chewing on her lower lip for an hour now, and it wasn't about the whole 'lesbian' thing..her and Manny had actually gotten over that quite quickly.

_**Flashback. **_

_**'Are you gay?' Emma blurted out, doing the dishes with Manny.**_

_**'Why yes, Emma, I kinda am. At least for Alex. How was YOUR day?' Manny had to giggle to her own answer and then smiled rolling her eyes at Emma's look. 'Emma, I know you have a hot thing going on with Jay so if you don't judge me for Alex, who I'm just having fun with right now..then I won't judge you and Jay.'**_

_**Emma paused, and thought about it. She smiled a little and nodded, going back to her dishes.**_

_**Manny nudged her a bit, 'Not like I could judge you, I'd do the same thing..' she purred and Emma laughed with an ashamed look on her face.**_

_**She had to figure this Jay thing out soon.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

So what had Emma squirming?

Emma, suddenly slammed down her pencil, and glared at Manny. "Can you stop staring!? I can't think!"

Manny's eyes widened entertainingly and she broke out into laughter, "Emma, what's wrong!?"

"I can't get him out of my head, no matter what I do, no matter how messy of a situation he got me in, Jay **will not **get out of my head." she growled, even started panting.

Manny now sadly smiled, "Well then Em, guess we know it's not just lust then."

Emma fearfully looked up from her drawings to Manny, feeling her heart skip. Damn. She was right.

"I got to go to the office, theres some sort of meeting." Emma mumbled, standing up and grabbed her purse.

(((((*****))))))

"Hi Emily," greeted Holly J to her boss. She was Emma's assistant, yet never referred her to her actual name, Emma. Holly J was classy, a young rich girl, and always dressed to impress. She was a freshmen in college, and was a good intern. "Your 1 o'clock is here."

"In my office?" Emma asked, about to open the door but glanced back at Holly J who nodded and seemed to wait for Emma to open the door. Emma looked at her wierdly and did so, to see Jay Hogart leaning back in her chair at her desk with his feet up on it.

She heard Holly J sigh dreamily and she rolled her big brown eyes. You know, it didn't even anger her that he was here, at her place of work. What pissed her off was the skank leaning on the front of her desk, going through her stuff and looked younger than even her. Who the hell did she think she was?

"Can I _help _you?" Emma snapped.

Mia jumped a little, looking over and didn't expect 'Miss Emily' the greatest designer in this building to be so young herself. "Wow, you must be Emma."

The blonde raised an impatient eyebrow up at her.

Mia had to admit, "I'm a fan of your work." she then got to business, "You can have a seat."

"I can't." Emma shot back, shooting daggers at Jay. "He's in **my **chair."

"This chair?" taunted Jay, still a little offended she never called. He knew she knew there was something between them. He tilted his head to gaze at her outfit and saw her flush, knowing what he was doing. He got up, letting her go to it and narrowing eyes at another as she passed.

He couldn't lie, this white blazer on her looked good, and she showed enough cleavage to be a tease but not to over the top or slutty like Mia. She kept herself classy, yet still blew him away. She wore simply fitted nice blue jeans too. She looked professional yet casual in her own office.

"I apologize for my partner. I have no clue what's wrong with him today." Mia admitted, eyeing between the two.

Emma couldn't help but eye between Mia and Jay too, jealously wondering if they had a thing between them. Mia was pretty, and she wasn't shy about showing her goods off. Emma wished she had more confidence like that.

"Sorry if this feels like you're repeating yourself, but I need to ask questions that you've probably already been asked. I'm filling in for Alex, you see." Mia explained.

"Not for long," muttered Jay, both girls eyeing him and wondering what he had said. After Alex's little 'Manny' day, she played a fake 'sick' day to go celebrate it at her friends bar.

Mia got to it, "How long have you been seeing Kelly?"

Jay clenched his jaw from the touchy subject and tried distracting himself by picking up one of Emma's pens from off her desk and tapped it on his hand. Mia glanced at him, slightly annoyed, but waited for Emma to answer.

"Two years, on and off."

"What can you tell me about his Dad, Henry?".

"He's a stubborn yet very professional and organized man." Emma said. "He's a good father to Kelly."

"Do you think he could have any involvement with Paige Michealchucks murder?"

"He may be a cold hearted politician, but he's not a cold blooded murderer." Emma openly glared at Mia now, not liking her for lots of reasons now. Who did she think she was? Wearing tight outfits like this infront of Jay- **Wait**_, ugh_, whatever.. she was totally jealous.

"Were you aware that Paige was pregnant?"

Emma stopped breathing. She didn't know that. She looked at Jay, who now grew serious and glared at Mia furiously. He hadn't told Emma yet. The color drained from her face, and tears sprung to her eyes. "What?"

Jay swallowed hard before lifting his eyes to her, and told her regretfully, "It wasn't Spinners baby."

Mia now eyed between the two closer, sensing..some tension, some connection. She narrowed her eyes at the blonde trying to take this all in.

Emma shook her head. "So who's was it?"

"Either Henrys," Mia said bluntly, not afraid to hurt this girls feelings now since now she was jealous and out raged. Was this the 'someone else' of Jays? "Or your fiancés, I'm sure. They were the same age right?"

"Jones, back off." Jay snapped. Mia looked at him in bewilderment.

"Jay I only meant-"

He ignored her and went over to Emma. He bent down to her level, and handed her a tissue from her kleenex box from off her desk. "Here."

Emma took it, snuffled, her nose and eyes red, yet she still looked beautiful to Jay. Possibly even more. She tried to hide her emotions with him, but he saw her through her cracks, as she did his. She cared more than she could handle about other people.

Jay tried to explain, "I didn't want you to find out about the pregnancy until we knew who the father was."

"aka, the killer." Emma bittered. He nodded, swallowing hard. He hated seeing her so hurt.. "D-Does Spinner know?"

"Yes, he knows."

Emma stared down blankly. Not only Paige was taken too soon from the world, but a small baby who had NOTHING to do with this mess and didn't deserve this. Emma had to admit, she was a softy when it came to kids. She insisted she was independent and not ever going to be a housewife, but the idea of kids always made her swoon.

She snapped out of it, feeling Jays fingers locked with hers and she took a deep breath, calming down. His touch made her feel better, made her feel safe. She glanced at him, and he locked his eyes on her, nodding slightly. Both their hearts were pounding.

Mia was fuming in her seat.

(((((((((((((********))))))))))

Later that night, Jay drove over to Emma's house to see if she was all right and to apologize for today. He pulled up to Emma's apartment and wondered if she or anyone was even home. Her window lights were off, which was odd. He wasn't going to go in, in case she was asleep, until he saw a figure pass her window that seemed suspicious and shut the curtains.

Jay went to the building, an older lady opening the door for him on her way out. He jogged to the elevator and hit Emma's floor button repeatingly. Something about this didn't seem right. He pulled out his gun and crept up quietly out the elevator when it opened to her floor. He went to her door slowly, and saw the door was open.

Now he **really **aimed his gun. He pressed his back against the wall next to the door and then turned inside, pointing the gun. Keeping it in front of him, he maneuvered through the apartment with no sign of Emma, or any of the girls. The place was a mess, though, which wasn't Emma's style. She was neat and organized. Their look like there had been a struggle, and his forehead began to sweat as his heart pounded and he ran into the rooms, looking for Emma.

When he found her room and put on the lights, there she was knocked out on the ground. She was bound with rope around her wrists, tape over her mouth and Jay's eyes stared in terror at the two figures that wore ski masks and turned towards him. He was more scared for Emma then afraid of them. Before he could think, one of the figures raised their gun and Jay took cover in the bathroom next to the bedroom.

Bullets fired at least 20 times and during that time, Jay yelled for Emma to wake up, "EMMA!"

The blonde stirred on the ground.

The firing stopped, and Jay heard a door shut. "FUCK!" he ran out, peaking to see Emma was still in her room but the two attackers had fled out of the apartment. He decided not to go after, since his heart told him to run to Emma. He bent down, grabbing his cell and pulled her into his arms as he called for help. She had a split lip and a little cut on her right cheek and as she fluttered her eyes open and remembered everything, her eyes widened.

"Your okay," Jay said, and she started to cry and he pulled her to him, holding her protectively against his chest. "Shh."

She clung to him for dear life, sobbing.

((((((*******)))))

Jay stood outside Emma's hospital room where the doctor was checking her over and watched intently. She hadn't been raped. He had gotten there in the nick of time. The police were combing Emma's house for any evidence of who the men were, but they were professionals, leaving nothing behind. Not a trace

Alex walked up to him and looked at Emma through the glass.

"They said you were the one that found her." She said. He didn't answer. "What were you doing over there?"

"Nothing. Just..checking up." Jay said, not even removing his eyes off Emma to make sure she was really okay. He was really looking obviously in love with her. Alex even softened, but nervously looked between them. If Snake found out, he'd kick Jays ass off this case.

"You're falling for her." Alex bluntly said, noticing the look in Jay's eyes, whose never ever had this look before. It almost made him look more attractive, havin' that love glow. He had been less of a jerk lately too. She was beginning to like this girl for him.

Jay was about to open his mouth to shut it when Kelly burst into the room.

"Oh thank God!" He rushed past Jay and scooped Emma into his arms. "Baby, are you all right? When they told me…. My heart stopped." Kelly kept fawning over Emma a little too much for Jay's liking. He walked out of the room and glanced at Alex as he watched the scene Kelly was making.

"I don't buy it."

"Neither do I." Alex admitted.

They continued to watch the over-the-top, concerned boyfriend act. Then Emma's mother flew by to stop and turn to them, "Are one of you the cop who saved my daughter?"

Alex smirked and pointed at Jay who awkwardly shifted and stiffened even more when Spike hugged him tight. "I.." he drifted off, not knowing what to say and looked up, wondering when it was going to end.

He softened when he heard her crying. "Thankyou!"

Jay sighed but nodded, going to hug her too but Jay Hogart just didn't do hugs. He patted her on the back as she still clung to him and Alex covered her smiling lips before Jay caught her laughing at him and killed her.

((((((((******))))))

Kelly rushed Emma out of the hospital, thanking everyone profusely and reporters who wanted to find out what happened to the Senators to be daughter in law. Emma was a little weary but she started to believe he was just worried about her until he got her back to her apartment. He tore away the crime scene tape and locked the door behind him. She was sitting on her couch glancing sadly at the gun shots in her walls that Manny and Bianca seemed to have tried to paste over. Emma then saw he started glaring at her.

"What?" She asked.

"What did you tell them?" Kelly hissed at her.

"Excuse me?"

"What did you tell the cops?" he hissed the name, "What about Jay? What'd you tell _him?"_

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Emma. If you told them anything…."

"What would I tell them Kelly? I don't know anything!"

"Were you the one who told them Paige was pregnant?" Emma gasped as he ripped her off the couch by her shoulders, "Were you!?" he shook her.

"NO!" she cried and shoved him off, landing back on the couch and leaned back on it as much as she could, afraid of him.

Kelly began to pace the room, breathing unsteadily and eyes wild.

Emma's eyes were still wide, trying to be still. He was scaring her now. He had never hit her or anything and suddenly he was this scary person.

"I knew it," Emma whispered, "You had an affair with her."

"Oh come on, Emma." he spat at her, "I told you not to bring this up again. Didn't I tell you!?" he went over, raising his hand but stopped when she flinched

Emma fearfully nodded and then swallowed hard.

He lowered his hand and nodded," I'm going out. Don't try to leave, you know how many men work for my father and I."

Emma tried to control her shaking, and a tear rolled down her cheek as he leaned in and kissed the other side.

"Now be a good little fiance and work that magic of yours. We are a happy couple." he said, "Say it."

"We're a happy couple." she said numbly.

He happily smiled. He kissed her lightly again on her small cut against her cheek, making her wince, and walked out.

Emma waited until Kelly's car was gone before she ran to her cell phone in her purse. SHIT! He took it! He took her damn cell phone. She ran to the couch and searched through it, thanking God she hadn't thrown out Jay's old card her gave her and ran to the house phone.

He seemed busy when he picked up, and must of not known the number since it wasn't Emma's cell. "Yeah?"

"I-It's Emma."

Suddenly he didn't seem so busy, and the background noise washed away. "Are you ok?"

"No, I'm not ok. Listen, can you meet me at my office at work?"

"Sure. Can I ask why?"

"I don't feel safe here anymore. Someone's watching me and who knows, tabbed the phone." she laughed, but he could tell it was no joke. She may of been right

"Can you see them? I'll come over."

"No. I don't see anyone. I can just feel it. Just meet me at my office, ok?"

"Sure."

"Thank you." Emma hung up and grabbed her house keys, locking up behind her. She was too terrified to even try going to her room and packing a bag.

(((((*****))

Jay's orange civic sped down the highway. Thank god it was almost 10pm and no traffic. He pulled up at Emma's office, and she stood outside it, eyes filled with worry and still filled with tears. He only wasted one second before pushing the door open and demanded, "Get in, Emma."

As she did quickly, he looked around paranoid as well and sped the car off when she was in. They drove the entire way in silence. He kept his eye on Emma and the road the whole way.

"We're here." He said, putting the car in park in his driveway.

His place was a nice decent sized town house. Pretty good for just one guy, and when you walked into the house you just knew there was no women living here. Nice big plasma tv, a pool table where the dining room should be, and lots of beer in the fridge. Though it was tidy, it clearly had no girly touch.

Emma had to smile a little.

"So what happened?" Jay shut his door and locked it securely.

"He threatened me."

"Who?"

Emma turned and looked at Jay, tears brimming in her eyes again. "Kelly. He said if I told you anything- o-or if I said anything I-"

"What does he think you know?" Jay asked, knowing she was totally clueless of the darkness around her but slowly clueing in

"I think Kelly and Henry were both having an affair with Paige..." she looked up at him fearfully, wondering if he thought she was crazy to think that.

He just nodded sincerely at her, waiting for her to go on.

"If the press of anyone found out, It would've ruined their family. Their entire political platform is **Family First**. If the people only knew the truth.." Emma drifted off with a snicker. "I-I try to leave him, and somehow he makes me stay with these threats. He's never been as physical as he was tonight, but he said the same stuff he always does. Act perfect, be a good little wife. 'Work your magic'" Emma mocked Kelly

"He hurt you?" Jay asked, anger rising and cupped her face, searching for any bruises minus the small cut on her cheek and lower right lip that she had gotten the other night.

His heart skipped irregularly, watching her eyes close to his touch and he slowly stepped in closer.

"Is that why you're still in the relationship with him? Fear?"

"I-I think I'm saying to much," Emma said, ripping her eyes from Jay, "I need to go." she tried hard to get out of his grip, but he held her against the wall.

"You aren't going anywhere Emma, you're safe **here, **_with me."_

"What about Manny? And Bianca?" Emma asked terrified, "I can't get them involved in this. I don't want them to get hurt and they're are living in that apartment!."

Jay clenched his jaw, trying to think of a way to get Emma to stay yet keep those girls safe too to make Emma happy. That and it was the humanly thing to do..right?

(((((***))))

"So we're all like.." Manny drifted with her mouth hanging, "Moving into Jay's?"

"Til this is all over." Emma said with a nod.

Bianca smirked and insisted, "This should be fun." she tilted her head at Emma, "Espashally for you."

Emma blushed hard.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Manny drove home with Emma, giggling and talking of their day with Joey Jeremiah. He kept getting distracted by Emma's designed because Manny came with her again, to talk about her in his new movie

"Dirty old perv." joked Manny, shutting her car off and they paused, hearing it tick again, "There's that noise again!" she scoffed.

Emma shrugged and looked outside the front window to see Jay with his friend Sean working on his orange civic in his driveway. Manny caught her glance and smiled softly, "Have you broken things off with Kelly yet?"

Emma looked over, her lip healed and her cheek just about there. "I will, soon." Emma admitted. "I just want to stay away from him until.."

"Until he checks out?" Manny asked seriously and sucked in a shakey breath, "You think he will? Or do you think-" she paused, "Do you think he killed her?"

"I don't know anymore." Emma feared, sharing a look with Manny, "I just know I want out."

Manny tried to make things better, smiling her ol dimple number, "Well who wouldn't while living with that goregous man?" she nodded to Jay out on the driveway.

He was talking to Sean and they were laughing about God knows what, and he began to glance over at their car on the end of the driveway, wondering what was taking them so long.

"Come on," teased Manny, "Admit it."

Emma looked away from Jay and back to Manny, her face a little flushed until it went red, "I think I'm in love with him."

Manny's eyebrows shot up, "Wow, I wasn't asking you to admit THAT much." she giggled.

Emma blushed harder, "He just gets me. I've never had a guy who understood me so much." she sighed in admiration, "He's been so great to us. . even if he is a 'jerk'." she joked. The two laughed and nodded, getting out to go into their new home for the next few weeks.

Ellie had just come out from the front door, carrying two waters with ice for Jay and Sean. "Oh, hey guys!" she greeted, "I didn't see you come in. Want some?"

They shook their heads but passed thankful smiles. Manny leaned on Jay's civic and sighed helplessly, "Geez, I wish someone would take care of MY car."

Jay glanced over to her from beside Emma and gave them both a look, "What's wrong with it?"

"Keeps making this wierd noise." Manny said.

"What kinda noise?" Sean asked, stepping away from Ellie and being the big mechanic he is.

"Like a ticking noise." Manny answered.

Emma chimed in, "Only when it shuts off though."

Sean looked clueless, "That doesn't sound like normal. Is it loud?" they nodded. He pondered, for Jay's eyes to widen at him and his eyes then widened too, "OH SHIT!"

((((*)))))))

"It's a bomb." That bomb squad leader said, coming back from Manny's car and Manny's eyes widened in horror.

Emma bit her lip hard, standing in the driveway with them all and the squad all dressed in black running around them. Some cops had come too.

"You see, it had a countdown." the leader tried to explain more to Jay then Manny who stood there in shock, "It had 7 countdowns each time you shut the car off." he looked at Manny, "You were down to 1."

"I...it could of...there was a..." she swallowed hard and walked away, back into the house. She was clearly in shock knowing she could of been dead if they hadn't said something to Sean and Jay.

Emma didn't even run after her, she stood there horrified. This was all her fault. Manny was innocent.

Jay followed her back into the house as Sean and the rest stayed outside to take care of everything. "Emma" he followed her up to the guest room, and he sighed closing the door behind them, "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is." she bitterly laughed, sitting on the end of her bed, "How can you say it's not?"

"Maybe the killer is after all of you, Emma?"

Emma gave him a look, but wasn't sure. He rubbed his eyes and sat down next to her, gazing around the room. "Wow, I'm never in here."

Emma laughed a little, "It's your own house though?"

"Never home." he admitted, glancing at her, "Always..working, or out."

"It's a nice place." she admitted softly

"Thanks." he muttered, "Definitely better than what I grew up with." he snickered. When she eyed him questionably he joked, "Trailer." but he was serious. Wasn't really a joke at all really but she could tell maybe he was slightly embarressed.

"I'm sure your familys proud of you." Emma insisted.

"What family?"

She closed her mouth. "Oh.." she whispered.

He turned his head and couldn't help but smile a little at her, "you're too good of a person, you know that?"

"How can someone ever be too good?" she taunted him, "Being nice isn't a favor, it's being human, Jay."

He just nearly snarled at the word 'human'. Emma giggled a bit and pointed out, "You **are** a nice guy, Jay."

"Don't tell anyone."

"I won't," she smiled back at him playfully, "Just wanted you to know we feel safe with you." she nervously admitted, "I feel safe with you."

He looked at her longingly until he had the courage to lean in, pressing his lips against hers and lifting his hand to hold the side of her face. She kissed back, and he groaned into it when it got deeper. Thank god, it wasn't just him.

They pulled away breathless as Emma stood up, and Jay's eyes watched with wide hungry guys as she lifted her shirt and her lacey brown bra highlighted her tan. She ran a hand through her hair as she then crawled onto his lap, holding his shoulders for support.

He was instantly ready to take her right there on the bed, but he paused before they kissed and she gave him a nerve wrecking look. Was...did he not want to?

"You gotta take that ring off." he said, swallowing hard. They both gazed at it as it rested on his shoulder. "With that on, it just means your still his..and that this is just about an affair behind his back." he almost teased Emma when his hands drifted from her hips to down her lower back, making her almost shiver. "I won't be the other guy. I'll be your only."

Emma's hazel eyes stared in disbelief. That was more than what she ever wanted. She easily took the ring off, and he grinned with a soft chuckle when she swung it carelessly over his shoulder.

"Come on, Hogart." Emma taunted him, straddling him and he clenched his jaw, "What are you waiting for?"

She yelped, giggling when he rolled her over and pinned her down on the bed with him now on top. That night he showed her just what **she **was waiting for. She never felt so on top of the world, or should she say never felt so good on top of a guy. And under. And then in the shower that next morning. Jay too had never made love to anybody, the first experience with Emma that night was one he'd never forget. There was shaking, trembling, teasing and kissing. As much as he enjoyed that with Emma, that didn't mean she didn't get frisky either the next few times they did it.

...he had maybe called into work 'sick' the next morning too.

((((((****))))))

"What is it about you?" Jay asked the next morning. He could be locked in this room with Emma all his life and he wouldn't mind.

"What do you mean?"

He opened his eyes and looked down at her curled up on his chest looking back up at him. "I can't stay away from you."

She nodded in agreement, pulling the sheets more around her chest, "You're going to get in trouble with me."

"The Chief will be pissed," admitted Jay, "But it's not going to stop me." he smirked, "And admit Nelson, you can't resist me either."

She rolled her eyes trying to hold back a smile. He showed her, alright.

"I'm irresistible." he taunted, leaning down

"That you are." she playfully shamefully admitted. He kissed her passionately and she rolled on top of him. Her eyes managed to catch the clock next to the bed. "I've got to be at work."

"What time…." Jay looked over. "Oh shit!"

"We should actually GO to work today." joked Emma, sitting up and turning his head to see him not moving but staring at something. "What?" she asked, and he arched his eyebrows with a sexy smile. "What?" She noticed his eyes were attached to her bare breasts. With a groan, she grabbed the sheets and covered up, rolling off the bed. That left Jay bare and he sat up with a smirk, noticing where Emma's gaze wandered and grinned like a devil. "Shut up." Emma turned and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

After a moment, Jay stood up and walked in the bathroom behind her. She let out a shocked yelp when he snuck in the shower behind her and ran his hands around her waist and down to her thighs, all the while kissing her neck and shoulders and nipping at her ear lobes.

((((******))))))

Emma slipped her hand into Jays as he drove his civic, his eyes on the road til sneaking a small smile over.

Look at him..**Jay Hogart**.. in love.

When they got to her place of work though, since Jay was dropping her off, he slowed down immediately with his eyes widening and Emma too stared in horror.

"No," Emma whispered, biting her trembling lip and raced out the car door.

Her office building still on fire and smoking. Personal or just coincidence? There were police, firefighters, and a couple of FBI agents, including Alex and Mia, on the scene.

"Emma!" Manny exclaimed, running to her and held her back from going anywhere.

Jay had run to Alex and Mia, "What the hell happened?"

Mia, who had now seen Emma come out of Jays car with, was now sure there was a forbidden relationship between the two. She crossed her arms and scowled.

"Em, they tried to call you," Manny explained, cupping her face to calm down, "I told them you didn't have your cell phone anymore. I-I didn't give them Jay's number because I didn't want them to find out about you two."

"It's..it's okay." Emma looked up still, not believing this was happening to her.

"You one of the owners?" asked a fireman coming to Manny and Emma.

"One of the bosses." Emma said, "What happened?"

"Someone set a fire on top floor, it's burned down quite a few level. Building 12 to 8 is all burned down, we're trying to save 7 to 4, but it's an ugly fire." He added, "Whoever did this knew what they were doing."

"Like a _powerful _man with **big **connections?!" Emma snapped and Manny grabbed her arm, shutting her up. The fireman gave her a look but ignored it as Alex, Mia, Jay and Archie came on over. Emma caught Jay's look and straightened up as she noticed this tall man in his police uniform looked like his boss.

Mia spoke first, "Good to see you weren't in there, Emma" she said icily.

Emma paused, wanting to glare but kept on her best behavior, glancing at Jay. "Ya." she glanced at the building, "It's horrible."

"You're connected with the investigation Alex tells me," Snake said to Emma, "You think this is involved with it?"

Emma bit her lip and crossed her arms, "I really don't know anymore. I feel paranoid with anything that happens now."

Snake nodded, "I completely understand." he turned to Mia, "Call a cab for the ladies here and make sure they get home. Jay? Alex? Follow." he went into the building, trying to see if they could find anything else.

Mia cornered her eyes as they walked away and Emma along with Manny stayed by her. She saw Jay give Emma a slight nod goodbye but was careful since following behind his boss.

Emma turned to Mia.

"Jay says you work here." Mia said, "With that and what happened to you a week ago you'd think someone was really after you."

"Oppose to somebodys not?" Emma asked, offended

Manny asked as well, slightly confused, "Do you think it's all a set up? That Emma would do this to her own office?" they both stared at Mia like she was crazy.

Mia looked away frowning, and cleared her throat before looking back, "I need you to come down to headquarters and fill out a statement before I get a cab for you guys to go home.."

"I wasn't here when this happened." Emma said.

"Then you better let someone know just where you were," Mia said, raising an eyebrow and led them to a police car.

Manny's mouth hung, looking to Emma whose mouth parted.

Oh fuck

Snake was going to find out about Jay being with her if she did that...

"I'll come with you." Manny said.

(((***)))

Kelly was seething. "She betrayed me. I-I can't believe she _betrayed _me. Backstabbing whore!"

Henry laughed at his son. "She's a woman, what did you expect?"

"A modicum of respect! She's my fiancée!"

"And that ring hasn't stopped you from straying from the relationship."

"She's going to be MY wife."

"So, you can bed other women, but she has to stay home and care for the children?"

"Exactly."

"You're ridiculous if you think Emma Nelson is someone you can easily tame."

"I've had her under my thumb for two years give or take."

"Maybe you thought you did."

"She's going to expose us! She's telling that cop, _**Jay,**_ everything she knows about us."

"Yes, I suppose she will if you can't kill her properly."

"It's not my fault. The idiots I hired…."

"Yes, the idiots you hired to get rid of that bastard child in your mistress."

"Or your bastard child."

Henry ignored that. "It was supposed to be a clean job . It was supposed to look natural, but those idiots you hired had to have their fun with her."

"It's not my fault."

"Don't you get it? Everything is your fault! Take the blame for your misdoings and then shrug it off with the dignity and charm of the Ashoona's family so the public always accepts and forgives you. How do you think this family has stayed as powerful as we have?"

"I'm sorry."

"And because of your straying loyalties, Emma is now a threat to this family instead of an ally. She would of made a great side piece next on your arm. She's beautiful, smart, but now we'll have to find another way to charm the votes out of people for you when you're running for Senator next. You're lucky I've managed to cover most of this up and keep the prying eyes of the public turned elsewhere for Paige's killer."

"What if we turn in the men I hired?"

"They'll talk to the cops and tell them everything. You promised them safety and money and that's what they'll get. Besides, if we turn them in, that means we knew who killed her and we're connected to her murder. They would arrest us for being accessories to murder. I admit that Paige was a serious temptation for both of us, but it was your blunder that now has the cops investigating this family even closer than before."

Kelly remained silent

. "So, why don't we do this the right way and let me handle it?" Henry asked and pulled out a cell phone and punched in one number. While it was ringing, he said to his son, "It's a good thing you've got a long while before you can run for the presidency. There are too many things you still need to be taught." He paused when someone answered the phone. "I have a job for you."

((((((*******))))

While Emma sat with Manny and a cop, Emma was a nervous wreck. Emma felt Mannys hand on her shoulder and she whispered, "He'll understand Em, you couldn't just lie to the law."

Emma sadly nodded. She just didn't want to Jay stop seeing her, to be mad at her.

Meanwhile, Mia and Alex stood, not together, but both in the break room by Snake's office. As Jay tiredly sighed and came out of the office, lets just say, he never even heard his own father scream at him the way Snake just did.

"You okay?" Alex asked, scanning him up and down worriedly.

He nodded and shrugged. "Strike 1." he just chuckled it off.

"So, what was she doing at your place last night, Jay?" Mia asked.

Jay's eyes squinted at Mia quite bitterly, "She was terrified to be by herself in her own home. In case you forgot, those men were there to kill her."

"But you just happened to be there to stop them."

"That was pure luck. I was going to apologize for your prying and telling Emma about one of her _dead _friends being _pregnant _without any warning."

She threw her arms out, "That's what we do, Jay. We have to pry to get the answers we need."

Alex chimed in snappily at Mia, "Yea but we don't harress the victims."

"She's connected to Henry Ashoona. She has to know something."

Jay was fuming now, "Jones, the only thing she knows is that her ex fiancé was sneaking around with her friend behind her back and now, that friend is dead and was pregnant."

Mia caught something, lifting an eyebrow, "Ex fiance now huh?"

Jay bit the end of his tounge, glancing at Alex who too looked at him panicked. Shit.

All Jay could say was, "She's safe with me. As long as I can keep an eye on her, nothing will happen."

"And that's precisely what you'll do." A voice said behind them. They turned to see Snake had been standing at the door the whole time.

They all stood a little straighter.

"Jay, you're going to continue staying with Miss Nelson-"

Mia tried to object, "Mr-"

"And you Mia, you are not on this case anymore," Snake reminded, "You were a fill in for Alex, and then Jay but as you see, they are both back."

Mia swallowed the lump in her throat, her brown eyes shimmering from tears. Before she went to leave, he called her back to add..

"You'll also stay away from Miss Nelson."

Mia's mouth dropped, and looked from him to Jay and Alex before storming off embarrassed. Not only did Jay smirk happily, Alex too did for him and nodded before she left too.

Before Jay turned to leave, Snake called him back.

Jay stopped. "Yes, sir?"

Snake walked up to him and continued to walk. "She's a pretty girl."

(((((((************))))))))))

Manny waited with Emma for Jay, they had heard the news they were going back to Jays for witness protection, so things had to of been okay.

"Can we drink when we go home?" pouted Manny.

"Gallons." teased Emma.

At that moment, Mia walked into the room. "Oh, is Jay ready?" Emma asked.

"No." she said. Manny and Emma both gave another a look

"Is there something I can do for you?" the blonde asked.

"Jay's been through a lot. You're putting him through even more trouble. You know that right? You two shouldn't be together, it's not allowed."

Emma could tell Mia was getting frustrated. "You like him, don't you?"

"That's none of your business."

"Emma? Manny?" Came Ellie's voice, the red head stepping in, "Your ride is ready to take you back."

They nodded. Emma just walked by Mia, not a care in the world for her glare. Maybe Mia thought she knew Jay, but she didn't. Emma had known Jay only a few months, and knew he was a very guarded guy. She bet Mia didn't know he grew up in a trailer park, nor had any family, yet put his life on the line for his friends and a girl he loved because even though his childhood was rough he was still a great guy. She bet she didn't know he loved car, or the fact that he loved Emma Nelson, not Mia Jones.

She left out the door first, but Manny paused by Mia and taunted, "Have a nice day, Officer Jones." she beamed a big smile with dimples before getting out of there.

Before she caught up with Emma, she saw Alex leaning on her desk with a coffee in her hand. She went to sip it to pause and saw Manny too, smirking and ignoring whatever Sean was saying to her.

Manny's heart skipped and she smiled while shaking her head, leaving out the door.

**MORE REVIEWS PLEASE! Chante thank you for the reviews, I love that you're enjoying the story! Keep on reviewing but you don't need me to tell me each review to update! I am! haha. AllieB thankyou too! I'm usually a Semma fan but I'm having fun with this one! Tons of drama. **


	6. Chapter 6

"She didn't..."

"She did. She tried to scare me off today." Emma said. She was watching Jay fix dinner for them that night.

"She's a freak." muttered Jay, shaking his head and stirring something in the pot on the stove.

"did you date?"

Jay hesitated.

"You did."

"No," he cringed before going to the fridge and grabbed a beer. "We.." he turned to Emma, looking for the word for it.

"You slept with her," Emma simply said, raising an eyebrow questionably.

He sighed and nodded. He cringed again though, "Wasn't great or anything."

"She's pretty.." Emma drifted off, looking down and playing with the napkin on the table. Jay smirked while sipping his beer and went over, taking it out of her hand to then cup her face and kiss her deeply.

He put down his beer, pulled her up with one arm around her while kissing another hard and deep. He pushed her up against the kitchen table, and Emma moaned when he did.

He groaned pulling away, resting his forehead on hers and she ran her fingers through his hair. She liked it without the hat. He looked manlier, sexier. "She's got nothin' on you." Jay informed, eyes still closed.

She gasped, feeling his hand work down between her thighs, stepping closer when she opened her thighs a little wider on reflex. Not only was Jay hard to resist, but so were his talented fingers. "Jay," she moaned.

Jay rubbed his hand against her panties, up and down slowly , her lace panties getting wet as he pressed them into her slit. She was moaning again, her ass shifting on the counter as she tried to get more of his touch. Deftly he moved her panties to one side, and smoothed his fingers into her entrance all while starting to kiss her slowly but her mouth hung open, her breath unsteady. Jay sighed in pleasure, even if it was just over watching her and hearing Her moans get louder.

Her whimpers began to start when he went deeper, and his mouth sucked on her neck. He bit playfully, and she arched her back, her arms holding her up on the counter and her hips thrusting up into his hand. Her button of blouse was almost busting around her chest, and Jays other hand eagerly ripped it open and his mouth went from her neck to down her chest.

Jay felt her pussy clamp even tighter around his fingers and she tried to pierce her lips together, shutting her eyes tight so she didn't scream. Bianca and Manny were just upstairs. But then she broke loose, coming hard and he smirked against her perked up breasts from her white bra.

A moment after collapsing, Emma was still slumped back on the counter with her blouse ripped open. She was still breathing heavily from her recent climax and Jay watched with desire as her chest rose and fell as she breathed in and out. Her pink lower lip still trembled even as she bit it sexily.

No girl was going to ever compare to Emma, Jay already knew it. He belonged to her now.

Reaching out finally, she put her hands down between them to unzip his pants and started kissing around his jawline, "Em, your friends are just upstairs."

"They probably already know what we're doing." she seductively teased, wrapping her pretty manicured hand around his big hard shaft. Her hand was so cool and soft on his cock and he could feel the blood pumping into his cock as she stroked masterfully. He didn't want to know how she was so good at that. Thinking of her with other guys now just made him furious and jealous.

She was his.

They smiled happily at another, Jay panting a little. When he groaned, Emma dropped his hardness, and leaned back on the counter, one hand behind her, balancing herself, the other still buried in Jays hair while he leaned over her in a second, burying himself between her legs and she gasped, pushing her hips up into his hips. He ripped her blouse right off, and raised her skirt more up her thighs before he started to thrust in and out. His hands held her hips firmly.

Emma whimpered, gasped softly, biting at her lip to keep as quiet as possible. Jay started pounding into her body roughly, while he gripped her bottom.

"I wanna hear you." Jay rasped against her mouth, plunging into her harder. "Scream my name, baby." he breathed.

She whimpered.  
Emma tightened her legs around Jay's waist and he reached between them and rubbed at her clit with his thumb, "Come for me." he panted heavily, "Come on, Em."

Emma bucked madly beneath him, crying out loudly -she wasn't able to keep it in anymore. "Don't stop!"

"You like that?" Jay asked, smirking as he pounded into her, nipping at her shoulder and panted harder

"Yes...yes..." she continued to chant softly, screwing her eyes shut. "JAY!"

Jay pounded into her almost violently now, grunting heavily with every thrust, he removed his hand from working her clit and spread her legs as far as he could, moaning loudly when she scratched her nails down his chest. Emma tightened her hands on Jay's shoulders, crying out loud. She shook from her orgasm, barely able to catch her breath and he shuddered too. Heat spread through her body and she tried to bring her legs to wrap around Jay, but he held them apart, still thrusting into her body. So overwhelmed, Emma sobbed out several cries from her orgasm and fought harder to bring her legs together, still shaking. When he collapsed, he finally let her thighs go and he collapsed on her, her back now on the counter and he panted into her neck. Her loose limp legs fell on his sides.

Emma moaned a little, raising her fingers to caress it through Jay's hair like before as he stayed nuzzling around her neck. "Holy..crap." she admitted with a small giggle, blushing a bit.

She's never done THAT before.

He lifted his head up, sharing a kiss with her as he reached down and buckled his pants up before getting up and pulled her up. Her hair was a little tossled, making him grin and fix it as she put on her blouse again, glancing at the kitchen door and hoping to God nobody heard that.

"Emma, it's safe to say this whole neighborhood might of heard that." teased Jay, placing a kiss on her forehead as she flushed and he laughed.

She sat there on the counter, to weak to get up yet and smiled with her legs dangling, watching him cook.

That moment she tilted her head at Jay, who shut everything off on the oven and was about to prepare the food until he glanced back at her too and itched the back of his head. She looked down, swinging her feet a bit. He took a deep breath and put down the pot, going back over to her and cupped her face. When she thought he was going to kiss her, he just choked out the very words she was thinking.

"I'm falling for you, Nelson."

A smile spread over her face, "I've fallen, Hogart. You were right, you're irresistible."

He grinned widely and then the timer went off, "you wanna.." he drifted, actually feeling a little sheepish, "Call your friends down to eat?"

Emma giggled and nodded, he helped her jump down, her legs still tingly. When she went around him, she stopped at the back door. "Jay?"

"Hmm?"

"Didn't you say your neighbors were in Malibu?"

"Mhm." he nodded, going into the fridge.

"Then whys there a man in the window.." she drifted and he paused to look over at her, rushing to her side. There it was, was a man standing there with binoculars, gazing in at them before finding they had found him and slowly his neighbors blinds shut.

"That's not my neighbors." Jay said obviously.

Her stomach turned and she felt light-headed as her gut told her he wasn't one of the good guys either. "Kellys probably got his guys watching me."

Jay simply pulled his cell phone out and went to his drawer where his gun was, "So I'll deal with it."

"Jay no. They'll kill you."

He came back over, "Or I'll kill them. I'll call Sean and Lucas for back up. I want this to be over."

"Let me try it my own way first," Emma begged, not wanting Jay to be part of a massive shoot down. "I know Kelly, Jay. I can get him to confess."

"I don't want you hurt."

"I don't want _you_ hurt either. But this has to end. People can't keep getting murdered and other people's lives destroyed. If I can stop it…." She nodded. "I have a plan. I need your help."

((((((((******)))))))

While Jay was still asleep in the morning, Emma snuck out of his house. She walked down the street a few blocks to then hail a taxi.

She found herself praying that this would work. She was going to smooth talk one of the best smooth talkers she'd ever met. The man could spot a lie from a mile away because he used them all the time. The taxi pulled to a stop outside Senator Henry's office building and Emma paid the driver. As soon as she was out of the car , the driver sped away. She rolled her eyes and looked up at the third story. That's where she would sink or swim.

Henry Finn was the only one working this early. Now that Paige was gone, he was the hardest working person there. With a nervous sigh, she knocked on the door. "It's open." He called. Emma opened the door and slipped in. She turned around to see his glaring face. "You have a lot of nerve…."

"Oh sit down and listen." Emma snapped. He looked flabbergasted that she had snapped at him. "I'm surprised you haven't picked up on it yet."

"Picked up on what, pray tell?"

"Me."

"The only thing I've picked up on is that you're a betraying slut whose riding that dirty cops dick, and I'm truly happy that my son has come to his senses."

"You're son's an idiot." Henry's face suddenly turned red from anger. "Why don't you have a seat and let me talk for once, hmm?"

"What makes you think you deserve a conversation with me?"

"We're having one now, aren't we?" Emma simply sat down in a chair in front of him and waited, crossing her long tanned legs and dressed best for this occasion in a white high waist pencil skirt and a white crop tank top since the skirt was highwaist. She had her long blonde hair slightly curled and wore red lipstick.

She looked smart, beautiful, and clever.

"All right." He sat down, still glaring at her but uneasily. "I'm listening."

Emma smiled smugly, leaning back in her comfy chair and crossing her arms

(((((((**********)))))))

**What do you guys think Emma's up to!? Is she on Jay's side, or secretly two timing the whole thing? Let me know what you think. I'm also thinking about doing a trailer for this fic! Not sure though..**


	7. Chapter 7

Kelly paced his room at the house, waiting for his father to come home for lunch. He had called saying that he had a big surprise for Kelly and he would be bringing a guest home for lunch. One of the maids knocked on Kellys door. "Sir, your father's home."

"Thank you." He rushed out of the door and down the stairs. Just as he looked up from the middle landing, the door opened and his father was leading Emma Nelson into the house. "What the hell?"

Kelly glared, and he madly cursed himself for noticing so hot she looked, how she had the 'love' glow too.

Henry smiled up at Kelly. "Good, you're home."

"What is she doing here?"

"She's your surprise."

"Well, you can take her back to the whore house you found her at because I don't want her."

"Oh, come now, son. I can't wait to have her as a daughter-in-law. She'll fit splendidly in this family."

"Have you completely lost your mind? She's sleeping with that smug cop, feeding him secrets about us."

"What secrets does she know? I haven't told her any. Did you tell her any?"

Kelly stopped dead, his face turning a shade of red from embarrassment and frustration. "No."

"Then what could she possibly have told him?" Henry held Emma's hand and smiled up at Kelly. "Come see to your fiancée while I check on lunch. And give her back her ring." He handed him Emma's hand and walked away.

Kelly dropped her hand and scowled down at her. "Or is it you that's lost your mind?" he eyed her a little hopeful though. Was she coming back to him? Leaving that loser cop behind who couldn't give her what she needed (Although his gaurd Vince had shots from his camera, showing Jay had been giving Emma quite a lot especially last night...)

"I haven't lost anything." Emma said calmly. She ran her hand down Kelly's arm and slipped it into his hand. "Come on, let's talk." she led him into the parlor where she had first encountered Jay and sat down close to Kelly. "The cops don't know anything about you."

"What?"

"Why do you think I've been with him? From the moment he saw me, he's been smitten with me. I decided to play with that and find out what the cop knows."

"Bullshit."

"I knew you'd say that." She sighed. "Kelly, I've known everything from the beginning. I knew you had Paige killed because she was pregnant with your kid. I've known you long enough to know how you work. Paige told me everything she knew from the beginning and I still stayed with you." he stared at her wearily. "Come on, baby. I was doing it to protect you." She put her hand on his thigh and leaned a little closer. "I didn't even break up with you... how could you think we still weren't together?"

"If you knew we killed Paige, why didn't you say anything?"

"Why should I have said anything? I had to make the cops believe me."

"I still don't believe you."

Emma scooted away, pouting slightly. "Fine, I'll just go to your father. He's in need of someone like me now."

That did it. "No." Kelly grabbed her roughly and hauled her onto his lap, grinding her down on top of his growing erection. "You belong to me, not him. You're the one thing I own that he doesn't have. And **can't** have."

Emma smiled provocatively and ground down a little harder. "Maybe."

Kellys breath was shakey, but before he put one more finger on her he added, "And no more Jay Hogart either, that **fucking **cop you've been screwing."

"Anything you want." she purred in his ear. He almost came right there when she straddled him.

Kelly was just about to rip off their clothes and have her right there, but a maid walked in and announced lunch was served. "Oh, too bad..." Emma teased and got up, straightening her tight skirt that had him drooling in a trance.

(**)

Jay was pacing the entire length of his office waiting for word from Emma. The entire place had gone into an uproar when Jay reported that she was gone. They had Manny and Bianca waiting in Snakes office for safety.

Mia was convinced that Emma had really double-crossed them. Jay knew better, at least he was hoping he did. His heart pounded and he paced impatiently around the room now where his friends stood, watching him with unsure looks too.

"I got her!" Mia called, racing over. "One of the men we put on Henrys property says she's eating lunch with them!" She looked over at Jay and he put on a hurt face. "You don't have to come if you don't want to."

"No, I'll come."

"But…."

"I'm fine." He grabbed his coat and gingerly slipped it on. He then grabbed his gun, put the safety off and led them out the door.

(((****)))

Emma sat with the guys, laughing and talking easily even though she was terrified that they were able to see through her lies and were just toying with her. The logical part of her thought they were buying into it, though. After all, she had managed to get them to start talking about the men who had been hired to kill Paige...plus Kelly couldn't put down his disgusting erection even under the table. She swore he had even tried playing footsies with er.

"Were those the same men you hired to off me?" Emma asked.

"Not very bright, were they?" Henry asked, laughing at Kelly's scowl.

"Sloppy is what they were. It took them almost ten minutes to finally pin me down and tie me up. And then I could've easily worked my way out of those knots, but Jay showed up."

"Yes, I said that to Kelly myself."

"And the exploding cars…. Whose idea was that? Couldn't have been Kelly's. His boys were much too idiotic for such high-tech work."

"Once again, you've got it all lined up properly. Good show. Yes, those were my men." said Henry, smirking and eyeing Emma up and down. Ofcourse, from the start, Henry had sought Emma out and told Kelly to go for her. She's make a beautiful wife and she was smart. Paige was pretty but stupid. Emma had it all. The fact Henry could have anyone he wanted, he kept his paws off Emma, but now he wasn't sure how much longer he could. She was becoming quite the woman.

"I hope you used a safe phone. The cops all over this place that could easily pick up your calls."

"Yes, I thought of that. Where did you learn all of this?"

"Watching you and Kelly, of course. And I learned to play innocent from your dear wife and mother."

"Angela? Good show!" Henry burst out laughing. "She's always playing the half-wit wife, isn't she? Letting me get away with what I want. Murder, cheating, anything! I knew I married the right woman.."

"Or did you?" Emma said low enough so only Henry could hear her.

Henry roared with laughter some more. "Oh, I love this woman! Kelly, if you don't hurry up and marry her, I'm going to divorce Angela and steal her away!"

Emma giggled. "Oh, Henry, you dog"

Kelly angrily sniffed. "I doubt you could handle her, father."

Emma watched it all happen the ways she thought it would, Kelly getting overly jealous, the hidden rage he had for his father coming out in the open. Henry's face was going almost purple from the anger he held in.

"Don't push me, boy. I've been cleaning up this whole mess YOU made." he pointed towards Emma, "It's you who can't handle anything nor your own fiancé. Some downtown cop probably screwed her brains out better than you. She's smart for double siding him, but she clearly didn't have to sleep with him unless she wasn't satisfied with what you were giving her-"

"SHUT UP!" Kelly punched the table, "shut up you fucking bastard or I'll kill you too." he panted as Henrys whose eyes grew large until he shook with more anger. Kelly looked over to Emma, "You both better not push **me**"

"Don't push **me**, Kelly. _You don't know the hell I can rain down on you_." She quoted his words back to him that he had threatened her with.

Henry was gasping for air now as he said, "Someone call my lawyer, I need to write this woman into my will!" he bellowed with laughter

Suddenly the doors burst open and Mia came into the room, gun aimed at them, with about twelve other agents streaming behind her. "You'll need your lawyer for more than that."

"What is this?" Henry growled.

Kelly pointed at Emma. "You set us up!"

"I did not!" she said.

"She's under arrest too." Mia said.

"What'd I do?"

"Evading police custody."

"It really doesn't say much for you, does it?" smirked Emma a little, standing up from her chair as Mia got out her own handcuffs.

"This is an invasion of my home!" Henry roared. "I demand to see a warrant immediately."

Mia's hard eyes faltered for a moment and Emma knew she didn't have a warrant. And just at that moment, Alex and Jay walked in and Jay looked at Emma. She gave him a slight smile and his heart almost lept out..

He put his gun away, "I don't think we need a warrant." he said.

"Excuse me?" Kelly hissed, glancing between Emma and Jay.

"You invited us into your home and willingly confessed everything." Emma explained to Kelly and Henry

"What?" Mia asked.

"I did no such thing!" Henry said. He suddenly turned his glare on his son. Shit. They said EVERYTHING

"I didn't either!" Kelly tried to lie.

Emma grabbed her purse, and pulled out a recorder. She rewound it a little ways and played it back. Kelly and his father could be heard confessing to sending the men after Emma, and Henry admitted his wife let him get away with everything including murder.. "And if I rewind it further, I have both of you talking about sending the men after Paige."

Jay smiled down at his beautiful hot and little clever girlfriend. Woah, too far? Nah.. he'd ask after this was all over.

The cops moved in and started arresting Henry and Kelly. "Make sure it's tight." Jay taunted, a solid glare glued on Kelly who looked like his life was now ruined. Jay smirked. Sean was the one behind Kelly and did the pleasure of tightening the cuffs more making Kelly cringe

"What is this?" Mia demanded as she pulled Jay out of earshot..

He simply explained, eyes still on his girl who stood happily. "There was no way we were going to get them to confess using regular means. So, Emma secretly volunteered to go in and get them to talk."

"Why didn't you tell me?" her jaw dropped, watching him go around her slowly.

"I didn't have to." he raised an eyebrow, "did you forget Snake assigned you OFF this case?" he stood back with Emma, sliding an arm around her slim waist and she put her hand on his chest.

"I had a lead!" Mia snapped.

"No, you didn't, I did. This is my fucking case!" Jay corrected, smugly pretending to think, "And Snake knew my plan. Me and Emma had told him last night. So you interfered on _another_ case that wasn't yours."

"Strike 1." Emma taunted, her hazel eyes sparkling.

Mia's eyes were on fire.

Jay went on, "You busted into a suspects house and you had no warrant."

"Strike 2."

"and Snakes on his way over." smirked both Jay and Emma, seeing his chief coming over.

Snake looked at Mia in confusion and outrage.

Jay smirked as he pulled Emma away, following the handcuffed criminals but Jay stopped by Mia before he left for good..since it'd be his last time seeing her. That was a promise.

He whispered. "Strike 3, that means you're out, Jones." he warned, "Stay away from Emma, and stay away from me. I'm not interested."

Mia swallowed hard, watching them go and then her eyes widened when Snake stood in front of her, crossing his arms. She was speechless, couldn't talk her way out of this one or use her body to get her out of it.

When Jay and Emma watched Kelly and Henry being put in the back of seperate cop cars, they were more happy to see Kelly put in one. Jay even waved, making Emma grab her hand and laugh, "Stop!"

He chuckled and put his other hand out to get the tape recorder from her.

"Whatever you hear, know I did it for us." Emma told him.

He nodded, putting it in his pocket and then lifted her chin, "I know you did."

"They.." she paused, "Also knew **a lot **about us."

He smirked, wrapping his arms around her tight, pulling her in closer, "Ya? How much?"

She rolled her eyes and just shut him up with a kiss.

((((((((((********))))))))

**ONE MONTH LATER**

"So, it's over?" Emma asked. "They're in jail?"

The two sat on his couch, her back leaned against him. He caressed her hair but nodded "They're in FBI custody, yes. Prison for life. With the recording you gave us, they aren't going anywhere.."

"What about their money?"

"What about it?"

"Can't they buy their way out?"

"Not this time."

"And you got promoted?"

Jay chuckled nodding, "Snake, for once, was proud of me." he eyed her down, "You had a lot to do with it. He told me not to screw it up, that you shouldn't of even laid your eyes on my smug face."

Emma giggled, "And Mia?"

"Switched stations, starting from the bottom again. I never have to work with her again it's either Alex or myself."

Emma happily turned around, putting her hands on his shoulders and sat onto his lap. "So.." she drifted, eyes wondering around. "Bianca and Manny moved back into the apartment a few days ago...should better go too.."

"Or." Jay said, grabbng the back of her neck, "You just stay and we move your things in today." he pulled her down to him, kissing her passionately.

She pulled away breathless, heart pounding. "Really?"

He smirked at her shocked look, "Really." he pulled her chin to kiss her again, "Love you, Nelson."

"Love you too."

**THE END**

...

...

?


End file.
